Starting Over
by Leighah
Summary: Everything happens fast in high school, things are always changing. Sav and Savannah have something special? Can they make it through or is it time for goodbye? Clare is over KC, does the new boy Eli have a chance? Or is Clare just to uptight. SXOC CXE
1. Chapter 1

Okay this has a very slow start, but it gets better in the next chapter, keep reading(:

I don't own Degrassi as amazing as that would be(:(:(:

_**First Day Of Many**_

Savannah stumbled through the crowded hallway, dumbfounded by how many students seemed to be able to fit into this small boxy building, she looked down at her schedule carefully. First period chemistry, she looked around frantically glancing at doors, and room numbers. "How the hell am I supposed to find my way around here…" she mumbled in a frustrated tone underneath her silky breath. She jumped as the warning bell startled her, and was even more taken aback when the crowd of students surrounding her quickly, violently, and rudely bustled past her in an effort not to be late to their first hour class. "At least you people know where it is you're supposed to be going…" Savannah angrily called after the crowd as she still stood clueless in the middle of the hallway.

Now there was only Savannah and one other boy in the hallway. She rolled her eyes and swallowed her female pride as she made her way over to the boy quickly, even though she knew it to be pointless to rush, by this time she would be tardy even if she were this schools track star. "Hi..I'm Savannah, I'm new here….Can you tell me where the chemistry room is?" she smiled as big as she could in an effort to be "friendly". Even though she had absoloutley no desire to be in Canada, her parents had selfishly made she and her sister move her to what they had called "Starting over". No this was not a fresh start, this was torture.

"Well Hi Savannah, I'm Danny..and the chemistry room is right there.." he said with a smirk as he pointed to a room right in front of her. Savannah sighed in frustration, the classroom had literally been right before her eyes. "Thanks.." She sneered as she strutted off to the classroom in a huff.

* * *

"Well how nice of you to join us…" the teacher stated in an overly icy tone as Savannah made her way into the room. "Ah..and you must be our new student as well. Class this is Savannah, all the way from Texas if I'm not mistaken?" the teacher asked as he introduced her in front of the 30 curious eyes that were eagerly analyzing her.

She wasn't odd looking or even the slightest bit peculiar. She had long chocklate brown curls that danced down her back, her eyes were a striking green that would catch even the least observant of peoples glance. And was a short 5'3, but had a nice normal figure, not stick thin, nor was she overweight, she held a healthy and beautiful equilibrium between fat and thin that gave her dazzling curves in all the right places. The most distracting and awkward feature about this girl was her pale as snow skin, speckled with a few barely noticeable freckles along her cheekbones and across her small nose.

"Well now that the class knows me, may I sit down?" Savannah asked cynically. The teacher smiled and nodded towards a desk toward the back of the room. She hurried to her desk, desperately trying to avoid noticing the stares and looks she was retrieving from her classmates.

"Hi, I'm Jenna." The girl directly beside Savannah said nonchalantly as she grinned in Savannahs direction. "Hi….I'm Savannah." Savannah answered with a weak grimace.

She wasn't one of the most social of girls, in fact she hated being caught in social situations. She felt awkward and sick most of the time not knowing what to say, or do. Savannah didn't feel like she could much relate to girls her own age, not just here, but at her previous schools as well. She surrounded herself with boys, less drama, less backstabbing, and less crying for sure. Savannah had never taken an apt interest in shopping for clothes, Pep Rallys, or even dating. She read books mostly, eating up the knowledge they gave her and enjoying the stories of foreign places she knew she would never travel to. Not dating and not being caught up in girls two faced friendships had saved Savannah much heartache and many failing grades. The way she saw it, school was for learning, not mingling.

Jenna however seemed to be the opposite, Savannah soon found that Jenna, the blonde haired peppy cheerleader had decided to befriend her and "Take her under her wing". What Savannah very much expected to be a tiring bothersome situation actually turned out to work for her ultimate benefit being that Jenna knew her way around the school, and gave Savannah a tour of where each of her classes were. Luckily though, Savannah was not put in the situation of having to keep conversation with her during class because Jenna had only one class with her. That being first hour chemistry.

* * *

Lunch. Hour five. The time of day every new student fears and in most cases loathes, however in meeting "Jenna" Savannah would at least have a place to eat without looking like the lonely new girl. This was an upside to this long day, she would rather make superficial small talk with the over optimal Jenna than have all eyes on her once again, only this time look at her with pity and sympathy.

"Savannah! Over here!" Jenna called from across the cafeteria. She glanced up from the lunchline and sighed, she hated leaving the line when she already had a good spot but despite this she slowly stepped out of line and made her way over to Jenna who was babbling on about her incredible boyfriend.

"We're going to meet him in the library then we can go eat… This girl Clare is tutoring him, its his ex..I mean I guess she and I use to be friends but obviously not anymore…So yeah I guess it should bother me, but I don't know..Whatever." Jenna rang on and on about all the things Savannah would normally avoid. "Oh..is that right." Savannah answered quietly.

"This is KC…" Jenna beamed as she introduced Savannah to him, the girl Clare who Jenna had mentioned before sat silently across the table gathering her books up, when one book impeticular caught her eye. "Pride and Prejudice, a classic." Savannah smiled at Clare who looked up kindly and nodded. "It really is captivating…I wish boys were really like that." She said quietly as she gave Savannah a weak smile. "Can I uh sit with you at lunch?" Savannah asked a little distracted by Kc and Jenna kissing like there was no tomorrow. "Of course" Clare gave a friendly smile

"I'm Alli" The pretty young middle Eastern girl said with an edge to her voice. "Hi I'm Savannah." Savannah said politely. She felt like these girls were more her scene than the peppy cheerleader, besides Savannah knew for a fact she would be nothing but a third wheel sitting with KC and Jenna.

* * *

"Yo Sav, whose that sitting with you're sister and that Clare chick over there?" Peter scoffed as he raised his eye brows. Sav glanced up from his tray of food over at the table his sister sat at with her niner friends. "I don't know…." Sav answered as he looked her over. She was gorgeous, Sav thought to himself. "What is a hot chick like that doing sitting with the niners?" Peter gaped as he questioned out loud. "I met her this morning.." Danny gloated to the boys. "What?..No way man, I'm not buying it.." Peter snickered. "No, No I did.." Danny retorted.

"Did what?" Chantay asked curiously as she sat down next to Danny. "Nothing…" Danny lied as he glanced at Sav and Peter who were laughing uncontrollably. "Whipped man…." Peter joked as Chantay rolled her eyes.

Sav trudged down the hallway after lunch, dreading his theatre arts class. Anya had sixth period drama as well, and God knows she knew how to bring the drama to drama class. Every day since their messy break up after prom she had made a point to let Sav know just how upset she was, and he did feel awful for hurting her. But she lied to him, and this was not the first issue that the two had between each other. The way he saw it, breaking things off with her was better for the both of them. She wouldn't feel the need to lie to Sav about birth control, and he wouldn't have to lie to his family any longer.

Sav walked in the drama room sighing as he avoided Anyas pained stare in his direction and made his way to the back of the room where he wouldn't feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of his skull. He slumped down against the wall as their sub handed out a script to overlook and write opinions on, of course nobody would be finishing this assignment.

Sav glanced beside him as he felt somebody sit back against the wall to his near left. Savannah, the new student had sat down quietly and opened up a book and began to read. She was completely engulfed in her reading, scanning the pages as if she were looking for the answer to life. Sav smiled to himself, she was so pretty and by the looks of it she was fairly intelligent to.

"Hi I'm uh Sav" he said as she looked up from her book a bit startled. "Hello I'm Savannah" she answered looking the tall lanky boy over skeptically. He looked familiar for some reason. "Are you in ninth grade? I mean I hope I'm not being rude in asking but I noticed you sitting with the niners today.." Sav stated with a quiet chuckle. "Niners?" Savannah asked as she raised an eye brow. "Ninth graders.. you were sitting with my sister and Clare right?" Savannah nodded as she asked "Alli, she's you're sister?" Savannah looked Sav over once more taking in his features. He was handsome. Sav smirked "Yeah, can't you see the family resemblance?" He smiled.

Class went by faster than Sav wanted it to that day, he had enjoyed his conversation with Savannah, she was cute, smart, and fun to be around. Sav had already developed a crush on this girl, soon as it may be he found her incredibly interesting, and felt the irony of her name being a longer version of his own name a sign of fate. He laughed to himself at this thought.

* * *

"Hey Clare!" Alli called after Savannah and Clare who were walking home together. "Where are you guys going?..." Alli yelled as she fought to catch up with them. "Home its after school…Not sticking around any longer than necessary to watch Jenna and KC make out…." Clare snapped as she kept walking. "Then lets go to the dot and get some brownies or something…Yum Choclate.." Alli insisted. "Sav can drive you guys home afterwards, please…" Alli pleaded with them.

Savannah stopped, thinking about her drama class, and her discussion with Sav. "Uhm, I'll go..if you want that is." Savannah offered. Alli squealed. "Okay, time to go boy shopping.." Savannah rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Okay..I'll see you two tomorrow at school." Clare smiled as she turned and walked home.

* * *

"Well that was lame" Alli complained as the two girls waited on Sav to come pick them up from the dot. "Not even one remotely attractive boy…" Savannah smiled to herself. "So uhm Sav, he's you're older brother…he seems nice enough.." She said shyly. "Oh my god.. Don't tell me you're into my brother.." Alli made a gagging noise, emphasizing how grossed out she was by the thought. "What, stop….No…I mean..I don't even know him. We've only like even talked once…besides I'm not much of a dater…" Savannah said trying to do major damage control. "Oh Well that's a relief…that you don't like Sav…He comes with baggage." Alli said nonchalantly as a car pulled up to the curb next to them.

"Hey Alli hurry up, I'm missing the football game and.." Sav started to say when he saw Savannah standing next to Alli. "You're giving her a ride home.." Alli demanded as she climbed in the front seat leaving Savannah to get in the back. Savannah got in and gave him quick directions before they pulled away from the curb gently.

"Lonely back there?" Sav asked nervously as he glanced at Savannah in the rear view mirror. Savannah giggled. "Yeah Sav she is, I bet you wouldn't mind keeping her company back there now would you Sav?" Alli joked as she turned and winked at Savannah who kicked the back of her seat as she bowed her head, she was more than a little grateful that it was dark and neither Sav nor Alli could see how red her face was.

"Well here we are.." Sav smiled as he pulled in front of her home. "Thanks for the ride. Uhm see you tomorrow Alli." Savannah said as she got out of the car. "Yeah see ya." Alli smiled. "Bye Savannah, I'll see you in drama tomorrow." Sav said kindly. "You sure will." She smiled as she walked up her front steps.


	2. Spontaneity

I do not own the characters of Degrassi3 This Chapter was fun to write, Enjoy. Leave Reviews...

* * *

**Spontaneity**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Clare and Savannah walked side by side on their way to school, discussing Jane Austin's wonderful novel Pride and Prejudice, Savannah found it considerably nice to be able to have an actual literal discussion with a female her age about something other than boys or period cramps. That was more Alli's department. Boys, Gossip, Backstabbing and anything crude. Clare had learned to leave all of the above to none other than the Alli Bendhari.

"Hey guys. . ." Alli said as she walked up next to them on the steps of Degrassi. "Hey Alli" Said Clare and Savannah in unison. "Savannah we should totally go back to the Dot tonight, its soccer night, meaning fab hotties after the game AT the dot." Alli doted. "Uhm, I don't want to have to walk home though, in the dark…" Savannah said, hoping that Sav would be the one to give she and Alli a ride home again. "Uh my brother can give us a ride..I promise he won't mind seeing as how he is totally into you…bleck.." she sneered.

* * *

The day drug on and on, Savannah was restless, bored, and hungry and had much to much on her mind. Sav was one of these things, but she had meant what she had said when she had told Alli she was not much of a dater. And now she was defying her own made rules and actually liking a boy…But I guess this was normal for a sixteen year old girl, so why should she feel guilty? Her thoughts were violently shaken off when the lunch bell rang.

In the cafeteria Savannah sat with Alli and Clare and discussed the upcoming quiz in geometry, but Savannah couldn't help steal quick glances at Sav who had no shame in staring right at Savannah with a sweet inviting smile. Savannah locked eyes with him for a few moments then dropped her head as her face flushed a deep shade of pink. She bit her top lip as she looked up to sneak one more look at him, in her way were Allis hands waving in Savannahs face "Hello, Earth to Savannah, what are you gawking at anyway?" Alli interrogated as she turned in the direction Savannah had been gaping.

"OH MY GOD….Are you kidding me Savannah?..." Alli asked with obvious annoyance in her voice. "What?" savannah asked playing dumb. "You were practically drooling, and over who? My doofus brother? Gross….." Alli lectured. Savannah rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you are talking about Alli, I was reading that poster over there…" Savannah lied as she picked up her sandwich and took a huge bite in order to avoid answering more questions. "Right I'm sure.." Alli said obnoxiously.

"Hey Savannah.." Sav said as he walked over to the three girls lunch table calmly. "OH uhm Hi Sav.." Savannah said her mouth full. He laughed a bit. "Hey Sav we were JUST talking about you, how ironic right Clare?" Alli said motioning towards Clare who began giggling. "Oh really?" Sav said with obvious curiosity in his voice. "Yeah Savannah has a little crush on you I think…" Alli laughed. Savannah scowled as her face grew red with embarrassment and rage. "This is ridiculous…." Savannah said as she stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. "Good Going Alli" Clare said as she stared after Savannah.

* * *

Sav followed Savannah down the hall to the girls room. He waited patiently outside the restroom hoping she wasn't in there crying over Allis snide remark, he really doubted that she would be shedding tears over something so harmless but then again girls were unpredictable and all to emotional, this much he had learned from his own experiences and would not soon forget. All the constant bickering between he and Anya had at first seemed fun and like a game to him, but after so much of it he grew tired of her constant accusations of not caring and then she would burst into sudden tears making him feel all the worse for something he had not even done or even said.

Sav looked up as the girls bathroom door opened, "Hey you okay?" Sav asked clearly concerned, he looked at her eyes for signs of crying. Something he had grown acquainted to doing with Anya in the past. Eyes were not swollen red, or even watery. Sav gave a sigh of relief, realizing that maybe not all females were as traumatic or emotionally indecisive as Anya was.

"Yeah, I just had to have a moment to myself…Ali is sure aggravating." Savannah growled between her teethe. Savannah had never been put on the spot like that before, the people she was use to hanging out with back in Texas were all male and none of them would care less who Savannah did or did not crush on because she was simply one of them. A friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And now that Savannah was experiencing liking a boy, and not shying away from the feeling, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Dating seemed like a difficult task, and what Sav must think of her now that Alli had said that right in front of him.

"I need a lot of those living with Alli…And being her friend you'll probably need many more. Don't take it personally. That's just how my little sister is." He said with an understanding smile. Sav looked her over once again, taking every which detail into careful observation. Her long brown hair was straitened today and in a loose ponytail, and even though it was pulled back it still fell halfway down her back. She wore tight fitted skinny jeans that hugged her wide curves complementing her features, and a red plaid button up that reminded Sav of Christmas. Her skin was so pale, dotted with but a few freckles. Savannah noticed the way Sav was looking at her and blushed as she looked down.

"Even so, Alli is very nice… She just doesn't know when her place to speak is.." Savannah said bashfully referring to the incident that had happened only minutes before. "Was there um, any truth to that? Or was my sister just being …well my sister?" He asked as he took a step closer to Savannah, who was leaving against the door to the restroom still.

Savannah looked up at him as he leaned closer waiting for her to reply. "Maybe…" Savannah started as she fell closer to him, her face was a near inch from his as he took one final step and Savannah finished her sentence. "Maybe a little of both.." Sav smiled as he spoke "Yeah?"…."Yeah"

That was all Sav needed as he closed the final space between the two, but right before their lips met in unison, the bell rang. Degrassi students retreated from the cafeteria in mobs. Sav and Savannah still stood in front of the girls lavatory. Sav had taken a safe step back but still stood close to Savannah staring down at her as he said. "Saved by the bell?" Savannah smirked. "Lets get to theatre?" He nodded.

* * *

Anya walked out of the cafeteria, smiling what little she could, Chantay and Holly J on either side of her talking about the new and very much futuristic musical. Her smile faded as she spotted Sav and the new girl VERY close. Her blood turned to lava as she filled with sudden fury. "Who is that girl anyway?" Anya asked with a disgusted edge to her tone. Chantay looked up at who Anya was referring to with such animosity in her voice.

"That's Savannah…she is new. I heard Danny and Peter talking about her with Sav….She seems nice enough though.." Chantay shrugged.

"Yeah, nice or not, who does she think she is moving in on my Sav like that?" Anya sneered angrily. "Anya I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Sav dumped you." Holly J added. "What do you know anyway…Sav and I will be back together in no time. Like always. God Holly J, you don't know anything." Anya said with near tears in her eyes as she stormed off to class.

Anya stomped into class hiding her obvious annoyance from nobody. Sav held his breath knowing that look all to well. He silently prayed and pleaded to himself that Anyas being upset had nothing to do with Savannah and his encounter during lunch, nothing had even happened unfortunately and if Anya was in one of her moods with Sav he knew that she would make damn sure Savannah was miserable before anything did happen between the two.

Savannah sat close to Sav explaining her book to him clueless and optimistic and clearly unaware of the tension and anger building within the drama room. Sav glanced over at Anya who gave him "that look" the murderous look, the one with icy and bloody daggers in her eyes. He rolled his eyes trying hard to shrug it off as nothing, but he knew Anya to well to think she would let this be anything close to nothing.

"Sav is something wrong?" Savannah asked as she notice him not near as talkative or humorous as he had previously been. Had Savannah made things weird somehow? She sighed fearing the worst before anything had even happened between Sav and herself.

"Uh, No…" Sav lied as he glanced over at Anya again who this time directed her looks at Savannah, who thankfully was paying no attention. "Actually yes…" he admitted as he looked down shamefully. "My ex girlfriend…she is a little upset and I'm assuming it more than likely has something to do with my talking to you so much…" he explained.

Savannah looked at him carefully. "Okay. So you want to stop talking to me?" She asked feeling a pang of humiliation and hurt pride. "What? No…I just thought you should know in case she…well…you know…Says anything to you." He said with a terrified look on his face. Savannah giggled at the fear one girl brought him. "She's one of THOSE girls?" Savannah asked emphasizing those. Sav nodded slowly, his eyes wide and serious as if this could be an intense dangerous situation. "Well thanks for the heads up…" Savannah smiled as the bell rang dismissing them from class.

* * *

Again the rest of the day seemed to drag on slowly and unproductively, Savannah already knew she had bombed her geometry quiz. She scolded herself for going to the dot will Alli instead of studying harder, but she could easily go in and retake the quiz. Savannahs thoughts soon drifted from failing geometry quizzes to this ominous ex girlfriend of Sav's. Savannah shook her thoughts off as she walked out of her last hour room and searched the crowded hallways for Alli whom she desperately needed to talk to.

"Hey Savannah.." Alli said cautiously as she approached Savannah near the front exit of the school. "Still on for the Dot?" she asked with a grimace. "Sure thing, Sorry about lunch…Its just.." Savannah started as Alli interrupted "I know, you dig Sav and obviously he is digging you to by the way he chased after you….and I heard you two were awfully snuggly close after the incident at lunch…." Savannah flushed. "I also heard Anya isn't to thrilled about it." Alli winked. "Okay who is Anya anyway?" Savannah snapped. Tired of hearing about this mysterious ex girlfriend who apparently already has an opinion of Savannah.

"Anya? That would be me." A voice said icily behind Savannah. Alli gave a weak smile "Hey Anya, how's it going?" she asked awkwardly. Anya looked Savannah up and down judgment and detest in her eyes. "Not so great actually." She spat. Savannah rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "Not even going to introduce yourself? That's pretty rude, you seemed nice and polite with my Sav today?" Anya spoke as she crossed her arms.

Savannah turned to face Anya, she eyed her carefully. Savannah had never been one to be caught up in any sort of drama, this was new to her. She wasn't fond of jealous girlfriends, and she definitely wasn't fond of jealous, territorial EX girlfriends. "Hi, I'm Savannah it's very nice to meet you Anya." Savannah gave a polite and pristine smile as she extended her hand to Anya, who looked at her hand as if she had the plague. "Unfortunately I can't say the same." Anya scoffed as she turned and strutted right out of the school.

Clare who had apparently walked up on this slight confrontation smiled and spoke with clear approval. "That's right Alli, learn from this. Kill them with Kindness. It's the best poison. No cure." Alli shook her head. "Is that how you are with Jenna, Hmmm Saint Clare?" she asked defiantly. Clare went quiet and crossed her arms. For best friends these two argued a lot Savannah thought to herself.

"Well any who, lets head to the dot….Clare I'll see you tomorrow Since Jenna and KC are oh so intimidating, that long blonde hair and his ugly weird beanie hats…..its so terrifying I don't know how I manage." Alli mocked as she took Savannahs arm and pulled her out the door, Clare caught up with them as she retorted smartly "Actually I think I'll join you girls today." Alli grinned in triumph.

Clare and Alli talked on and on about the cheating scandal that had gone on the previous day between KC and Clare, every which detail was spilled between the girl. Savannah was not use to having female friends. It was a lot of effort and drama, but it felt nice having someone to go to with information, and to count on. She smiled to herself. Savannah had friends, good grades, and drama. And was completely okay with which fact.

"So, is it true Savannah?" Clare asked peaking with curiosity. "Is what true?" Savannah asked her utterly confused. "Well I heard from Dave that Chantay said you had Sav kissed?" Clare questioned. Alli spit out her Smoothie. "Okay if it is true, wait until I'm done with my cake. I want to eat thank you." Savannah smirked. "For the sake of Alli not regurgitating her cake, I wont tell you if its true or not…" Allis eyes widened. "You guys DID kiss?" Clare asked beaming with amusement. "Relax I was making a joke, no we didn't….as of right now he and I are only friends if not just acquaintances." Savannah answered as Alli let out a breath of pure relief.

* * *

Savannah, Clare, and Alli headed out of the dot as the sun began to set behind the houses down the street, a brilliant orange shimmering between the branches of the large tree in front of the grassy park across the street. The three giggled about the weeks events, Savannah never knew gossip could be so entertaining. So the three barely noticed when Sav pulled up along the curb. Clare and Alli, quick on their toes jumped in the back seat. Leaving the seat in the front next to Sav for Savannah.

Savannah climbed into the front seat nonchalantly. "Hey…." Sav said as Savannah glanced at him then back down at her hands. "Hey uhm Alli, I think I'll drop you and Clare off first. I want to talk to Savannah a little." He said as he put the car back into drive and pulled away from the curb and toward the Bendhari residence.

"Oh….do you?" Alli giggled sarcastically as she whispered in the back seat with Clare. Sav smiled and looked at Savannah who looked nervous. "I uh met the infamous Anya…" She said steadily. Sav's face fell "I'm sorry…if she was rude just say the word and I'll tell her to lay off.." he started to say as Alli spoke "She was rude, but she got her ass handed to her Sav, you should have been there, she was all you're so rude…introduce yourself…then Savannah was like I'm savannah nice to meet you, shake my ahnd…bum bum bum…" Alli snickered.

Sav looked at Savannah Skeptically. "She tried to be mean, I guess I just didn't let her." She reassured him. Sav gave a smile although not entirely convinced.

"Here we are Alli….Now get out…" he said roughly. "Alright Alright…Bye Savannah, you two be safe…" she joked as she hopped out of the vehicle. Sav drove Clare home next then parked his car in front of Savannahs home.

* * *

"So uh long day huh?" Sav asked as he turned to face Savannah in his seat. Savannah sighed "Very long day…But it was one of the best days of my life.." she pursed her lips together curving them into a brilliant smile directed at Sav and Sav alone. His face grew hot, he was suddenly glad his skin was so dark, blushing was impossible for him.

"Why such a great day, if you don't mind my asking?" Sav asked curiously. Savannah smiled. "My life is just becoming more exciting than what I'm accustomed to…" She said as she looked at him. "I'm doing things I never thought I would do, handling myself in ways I never thought I could…." Savannah beamed, surprised at herself for opening up like this with him. "So you've had a sudden blast of spontaneity?" he asked. Savannah blinked once slowly then grinned at him, "Sure looks that way…"

Sav suddenly grew very serious looking at Savannah intensely as he leaned into her ear and said ruggedly "Prove it…" Savannah contemplated for a moment what he ment, and what she could do. "No…." Sav said. "No what?" Savannah asked confused. "No thinking…Do don't think…Spontaneity remember?" Savannah took his hand in her own. "That's a start…" Sav grinned.

His smile gave her flip flops in her stomache, she loved it. She looked at him silently. "Well why not show me how you handle spontan-…" before she could get the word out Sav had leaned into her with his whole body and his lips had boldly crashed against her own and locked.

Savannah kissed him back gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he took her face between his palms as he deepened the kiss. Savannah pulled back and looked him over with a smile. "I should get inside." He nodded in agreement letting her get out of the heated car, but not before stealing another perfect kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow Savannah, good night…"


	3. TGIF

I do not own the _**wonderful**_ characters of Degrassi, although I envy those writers who do3...Enjoy, please leave me reviews with lots of suggestions and ideas...I'll be updating a chapter four later today(: Whoop.

* * *

_**TGIF**_

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Savannah made her way up the street towards Degrassi with a nervous ache in the bottom of her stomach. Last night had been so surreal and it had happened so fast, she felt no regret for the amazing few moments she and Sav had shared, but did not know what to expect today at school from Sav, Alli, Clare, and all the worse Anya.

Savannah sighed and held her breath as she stood at the bottom of the steps leading into the intimidating cemented box that was Degrassi High school. "TGIF" Clare called with a grin behind her. Savannah turned around and gave an awkward half smile. "Yeah, thank God it's Friday!" Savannah agreed as she was not much for acronyms.

Clare looked around for Alli cautiously as she approached Savannah and whispered. "You have to tell me everything, before Alli gets here preferably….You know how uh… Spunky? She is…" she told Savannah quietly. But before Savannah could reply, Alli was at her side.

"Okay Savannah…. Why was my brother in such a goo goo gaga mood last night….He was walking around in his boxers?" Savannah was startled at this statement and puzzled as to how this involved her in any way, shape or form. "What does his walking around in underwear have ANYTHING to do with me?" Savannah asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"He was acting all buff, man meat again….Did you two do it?" Alli asked leaning closer as Clares eyes widened at the accusation. "Yes Alli…We did it….It being having a nice conversation for maybe five minutes at the very most…and" Savannah trailed off as she thought about the kiss they had shared, still wondering how she was going to face today, how would Sav act towards her? Would it be as though nothing happened? Would they kiss again? Or would Anya murder Savannah before anything would happen between the two?

Savannah gulped, dreading the unknowing of the situation. "And?..." Alli questioned waving her arms around as to emphasize her desire to know the facts. "And we might have kissed." Savannah said nonchalantly as she began up the front steps. Alli gawked after her, Clare smirked "How Cute…" she doted to Alli who just rolled her eyes and hurried after Savannah with Clare at her side.

* * *

Savannah sat through her classes in agony, she wanted to see Sav, but wanted to avoid that of Anya. She was still very nervous about seeing Sav however, she didn't know what to expect from their next encounter…. PDA? She had never been a fan of, but never had a reason to be a fan until now. She sighed as the lunch bell rang in her ears. "Here we go…" She mumbled to herself as she made her way out the door and to the cafeteria.

Sav looked around the crowded cafeteria, scanning the room carefully looking for Savannah, or Alli at the very least who would more than likely know where to find Savannah. He grinned as he peered through the doorway, there Savannah stood wearing a tight fit white V neck, revealing some cleavage but not enough to cause a fuss, and a yellow skirt. He loved her unique style, he smirked at her high top converse. An interesting choice in shoes as she was wearing a skirt.

Sav made his way over to Savannah who looked anxious, "Hey there stranger…" he said as he pulled her into a hug. Savannah smiled into his shoulder as she hugged him back. "Hi Sav." He took her hand and pulled her towards his table "Sit with us today?" Savannah contemplated her options, she didn't want to be one of those girls who shrugged off her friends due to the presence of a boy…But she clearly liked Sav so she compromised. She would sit with him half of the period then second half go sit with Alli and Clare, much to her surprise he wanted to join her at her table when that time came. This alone made Savannah feel great.

"I'm Peter…" The dirty blonde boy nodded from across the table. "And you met me you're first day…" Danny said in a cocky tone joking with Sav who gave a quick look saying 'shut up now'. Savannah never thought burps and fart jokes were funny before today, but despite the smile plastered across her face Sav looked utterly embarrassed by his friends behavior.

Second half of lunch cam much less entertaining but more relaxing. Clare explained to Savannah the mistakes she had made on her geometry quiz and what she could do to improve her sloppy study skills. Sav offered his help as a tutor willingly, which Savannah agreed to without a doubt.

The more time with Sav, the better she thought to herself as she took his hand under the table, he complied without hesitation holding her small porcelain tight in his own smoothe but masculine hand. He traced the top of her knuckles with his thumb, Savannah felt all the heat in her body run to her face as she suddenly wished this was the front seat of his car, rather than the crowded overloaded Degrassi Cafeteria. She looked at Sav who smiled kindly at her tightening his grip on her hand.

* * *

Anya glared from across the room at Sav and that tramp Savannah. "Just who is Sav kidding, does he think things would even work with them…I mean I bet he doesn't even like her…and just feels sorry for her because she is the shy new girl, you all know how nice my Sav is…" She paraded to Chantay who glanced over at the two whom Anya was referring to. "I don't know, she is pretty…Maybe he likes her…I mean you did break up…" "We ALWAYS work things out….this time is no different, and I won't let some new trash in town change that…" Anya retorted quickly.

Savannah and Sav made their way to theatre hand in hand laughing about some joke Alli had told them that actually made sense to an extent. All was well until Savannah fell crashing to the ground, her books spilling out of her shoulder bag around her. Sav gaped down at the distraught girl before him "What the hell…" Savannah said jumping to her feet turning to see what had knocked her over so violently.

There to neither Sav's nor Savannah's surprise stood Anya. "Wow you're a clumsy one aren't you…but I bet Sav thinks that's so cute right?" Anya snapped at him. Sav rolled his eyes "Grow up…" he mumbled angrily. Neither Anya or Sav seemed to notice Savannah who was fuming.

"Anya, you listen and you listen good… Don't you EVER put you're hands on me or we WILL have a problem…" Savannah said through her teethe at practically a whisper. "Oh and is that a threat NEW GIRL?" She asked stepping closer to Savannah with an awful look upon her pasty face. "Yeah, that is definetly a threat." Savannah replied calmly as she pushed past Anya and made her way to class.

"Sav….Did you hear that? She threatened me…" Anya said in an insulted tone. "Leave it alone Anya, you pushed her down…you had it coming." He said as he turned and tried to walk away. "Sav please…." Anya said, tears welling in her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. "Don't let her come between us.." she had a pleading look on her face. Sav looked down at his feet, as mean an awful as Anya could sometimes be, it was moments like these that tore him up. He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek as he spoke clearly, and intensely looking in her eyes firmly. He wanted to make his point very clear. "Anya…There is no us. And there hasn't been for a long time." With that said he turned in the direction Savannah had retreated and made his way off.

Anya inhaled sharply, his words hurt worse than a punch to the face. She let out an angry cry as she slammed her fist against the locker nearest to her. A small group had by now surrounded her giving sympathetic, questioning, and some disgusted looks. "What? Go Away…." She snapped as she sat down against the wall letting the tears rain from her eyes. With a sudden anger overtaking her, numbing the aching sadness, Anya quickly stood up and made her way to sixth period drama where she was sure to find Sav and Savannah.

* * *

Sixth period went by smoothly even all three had to endure an hour of one another from somewhere in the room. Sav glanced to his right where Savannah sat reading her book intensely not even gracing him with a side stare or a reassuring smile. Anya had ruined everything he thought angrily, why couldn't she take a hint that he wanted nothing to do with her? She should at least have enough respect for Sav that she would wish him happiness. But no she has to pull a stunt like this, he directed his eyes at Anya who gave him a pleading smile, he returned the smile with a look of anger. This was ridiculous. Now Savannah was upset, and probably wanted nothing to do with him due to his stupid ex, who he wanted to forget existed.

Savannah pretended to read her book, she was to lost in her own thoughts to focus on anything, even a captivating story such as this. She had come so close to losing her cool when Anya knocked her over. There were a lot of things Savannah would tolerate rumors, trash talk, and gossip….but physical confrontations was not one of them. Savannah had absolutely no patience whatsoever for people who thought it was okay to touch someone without getting decked right in the jaw. Had Sav not been standing right beside her at the time, Anya would be in the nurse Savannah swore to herself.

Sav and Savannah stood up at once as the bell releasing class rang over the intercom. Savannah looked at Sav closed her eyes a moment and said "I'll just…I'll just catch you later Sav…" She said as she walked out of class in a hurry. Sav stood dumbfounded by the event that had occurred. "Great…." He cursed under his breath. "You know Sav, if she is mad at you for this…then she wasn't worth it anyway…" Anya said as she stood in the doorway.

"This is all you're fault anyway….Just go away Anya…" Sav glared at her. Anya looked at Sav once more before leaving the room slowly and leaving Sav to himself. He was so upset at everything happening, he couldn't handle it. He wanted to kiss Savannah again. To reassure her, tell her to ignore anya, that she should be flattered that someone was so jealous of her. But he knew best, he should leave her alone the time being.

* * *

Savannahs day sped on, she aced her geometry quiz and finished her book, she didn't feel like going to the dot after school, she didn't even feel like talking to Alli, or even Clare. She wanted to be at home, preferably alone, so she rushed to the exit as soon as the bell rang dismissing school.

Savannah was so close to making a clean get away she could taste the soda from her pantry at home, but was stopped by a very negative presence that one could most like sense from a mile away.

"Hello…" Anya said as she strode over to the bottom of the front steps where Savannah resided with an agitated look on her face. Savannah gave a roll of her eyes. This only caused Anya to smirk more.

Sav walked out of the school, still in a bad mood from earliers events. But his heart sank even more as he saw Anya standing in front of Savannah at the bottom of the steps. That was it, the final straw, he stormed down the steps and towards Anya.

"Just Leave her alone, don't you have better things to do Anya….?" He screamed at Anya who looked bewildered. "Relax Sav…I was just apologizing" Anya said with a sweet look. Sav looked at her skeptically then to Savannah who looked just as unconvinced.

"Savannah, I'm sorry for bumping you the way I did, and saying what I did. I've realized how immature it made me seem…" Anya said with an ashamed look, with that she took Savannah into a hug. Savannah patted her back awkwardly as Anya whispered to her "This is far from over…." With that Anya pulled back turned and gave Sav a smile of confidence and walked off.

Savannah glared at the ground, "This school…." She muttered between gritted teethe. "Listen Savannah…" Sav started. "No time to talk, I'm headed home. I'll see you Monday…" she said as she hurried in the opposite direction. Sav's lips curled into a frown as he headed home, his mood only darker than when he left the building.

The weekend ahead looked to be a dull one... Unless he made a surprise visit to Savannahs house. He smiled to himself.


	4. Neglect

I do Not own the Degrassi Characters.

* * *

**Neglect**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Savannah made her way home in a huff, just who did Anya think she was? It infuriated Savannah to know ends that Anya was making attempts in stepping between what Savannah had thought could be a good thing with she and Sav….She wouldn't let her though, she liked Sav much to much to let one over egotistical ex girlfriend stand in the way of her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, right in front of her yellow two story home as a sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had let Anya potentially mess things up for her and Sav already… Savannah had been in such a bad and negative mood that she had brushed Sav off when he had tried talking to her, and completely ignored him after what happened at lunch. Savannah silently scolded herself as she walked through her front door.

"Momma?" she called upstairs. Her mother peered out of the kitchen. "In here baby doll" Savannah walked into their over decorated kitchen with a sigh. "If you knew the day I have had…" savannah began to say but stopped when she noticed a suit case on the kitchen table. "Where are we going?" Savannah asked as she pulled a soda out of the fridge.

"I'm going to see you're daddy…I'll be gone a week…" her mother beamed, sometimes she was so dense. "You're leaving me alone a week? Are you sure that's wise?" Savannah said sarcastically. "You're a big girl I'm sure you'll be just fine.." she reassured her as she picked up the suit case and kissed her daughters pale cheek. "Stay out of trouble…I love you…bye honey…" she said as she hurried out the door eager to reach the airport.

"And she is leaving now…." Savannah muttered as she stared at the door her mother had just exited from. Savannah had no stories of abuse to tell from her home life, the only time she had what she thought to be a dysfunctional home life was when she was a very little girl, her father was a workaholic always on his toes, and never had time for his daughter. He found being a husband easier than being a parent, so that's what he chose… He left, only making calls to Savannah's mother who visited him often. He wiped Savannah from his life as if she had never existed.

So no, Savannah had never been a victim of abuse, but she had spent many a holiday by herself so that her mother could spend time with the man she married but refused to be anything close to a father. Savannah sighed, "guess I'm ordering Chinese with moms money stash" Savannah said to herself as she lay back on the couch closing her eyes for a few moments letting the images of her day overtake her mind completely.

* * *

"You are Degrassi's newest slut…." Anyas voice was cold and malice. "OH yeah? Why is that please inform me…." Savannah scoffed. "Well just look at you…." Anya laughed uncontrollably as she said this.

Savannah looked at herself in the mirror before her, she was naked. "Oh my…Oh my God…Where are my clothes…Anya give them back!" She screamed as tears of humiliation ran down her cheeks. "Oh hey Savannah…." Sav said as he entered the room. "You uh… look great.." he said as he approached her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. . .

* * *

Savannah was shaken out of her dream by a knock at the door, she blinked a few times and glanced at the clock on her DVD player. 9:47 "So much for take out…" she mumbled under her breath. Savannah stood in front of her door "Who is it…?" she spoke through the thin door, loud enough that whoever stood on the opposite side would hear her loud and clear.

"Uh…Sav.." He called in an embarrassed tone. Savannah swung the door open. "What're you doing here Sav?" Savannah asked smiling at him, genuinely excited he was there. "Hope you're mom and dad don't mind me swinging by this late…we just really need to talk about what happened today…" Sav said looking at Savannah apologetically.

"My mom's not here…but yeah we do need to talk, come on in Sav…" Savannah said opening the door for him. He looked a little nervous, which Savannah found all the more attractive. He sat down on the couch that merely moments before Savannah had been dreaming of him. Savannah blushed red.

Sav was relieved as he saw that Savannah seemed to be feeling better, this alone lifted his mood. Savannah sat down next to him and looked him over as he began to speak. "Listen Savannah, I know Anya is mean, rude, and pretty over bearing but…" Sav was quickly interrupted by Savannah.

"Shut up…" Savannah said annoyance in her voice, Sav's eyes widened in shock. "Wha…." "I said shut up Sav" Savannah said staring at him. She leaned in and kissed him without any hesitation in her body. Sav was taken by surprise not expecting this sudden gesture, obviously though he didn't fight what he knew they were both feeling.

He kissed her back furiously pulling her body closer to his in a frantic attempt to feel her body against his own. Savannah pulled him on top of her as she deepened the kiss, she felt chills running through her body in all the right places as she moved her hips against his making him moan into the kiss.

Sav was the unfortunate one who broke the heated embrace between the two he battled himself to keep his breathing steady as he looked down at the girl he was laying on. "Savannah…I don't care what Anya says…Or anyone for that matter…Lets just…Lets just be. If Anya keeps her games up I'll take care of it….But give me a chance…" Sav said as he tensed his muscles so that he could keep enough weight off of her.

Savannah stared up at him with a smile and kissed him again, gently this time, barely brushing her lips against his own. "Okay Sav, 'lets just be' what exactly does this entail?" She asked quietly. Sav smirked. "Being my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. Savannah kissed him again, this time more aggressively. "Uh..Is that a yes?" he said through kisses. She nodded vigorously.

"Lets watch a movie?" Savannah suggested as the two sat up, taking a break from the making out and heavy petting. "I kind of liked what we were doing…" Sav said leaning into Savannah Wrapping his strong heavy arms around her. "Me to, but things can't get out of control…" she said at barely a whisper, he nodded understandingly.

Sav stayed over until about 11:30, leaving so that he would make his 11:45 curfew. "Bye Sav.." Savannah said in the doorway. "By Sav?" he scoffed. "Is that all I get?" he joked as he leaned in kissing her roughly. "Bye Savannah…" He called as he broke the kiss and hurried down the lawn to his car.

The rest of the weekend drug on endlessly as though it would never come to a hault. All Savannah wanted was to see her "Boyfriend"…Monday couldn't come soon enough.

Savannah logged on to the School blog page, reading over peoples no life blog entries until she came across one of interest. "It's official." It read. Savannah opened up the blog posted by Sav's friend Danny and read over the line. "It's official Degrassi, Sav Bendhari is OFF the market taken by the beautiful Savannah! How bout that?"

Savannah's face fell… Anya would read this, and have a whole night to plan Savannahs murder. Great she thought to herself. "Monday here I come…"


	5. How?

I do not own the Characters or story line of Degrassi3

* * *

_**How?**_

_Chapter 5_

_

* * *

_

Sunday night, Savannah lay restless in her bed, tossing and turning thinking about the morning that awaited her. She was a mess, feeling very mixed emotions. Butterflies filled her stomach as she thought of Sav. She bit her upper lip, visualizing him here with her with his strong masculine arms forming a protective barrier around her. Is this what it was like to be a teenager? Had it taken her this long to finally get the hang of normalcy?

Savannah brushed off the thought as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Sav's number. It rang twice before she got an answer "He..Hello.." a sleepy voice said on the other line.

"Oh man..I woke you up…Sorry Sav…." Savannah said humiliated. "No…Don't be…Hearing you're voice is a nice way to wake up…" That was so cheesy, Savannah smiled to herself. "I can't sleep Sav…Anya is going to show up to school tomorrow carrying a noose with my name on it…." Savannah vented. Sav Chuckled. "Ignore her, just try and diffuse the situation ya know? Be the bigger person…or something wise like that.." he trailed off with a yawn. "Goodnight Sav, have sweet dreams…." Savannah could feel his smile through the phone as he said. "Always"

* * *

The next morning Savannah took her time walking to school, purely relieved that she ran into Clare. "I've got news…." Savannah said to Clare who gave a curious look. "What might that be, oh yeah you're dating Allis brother…I know this…So does Alli I'm sure she will have more to say about it than me.." Clare said glancing sideways at Savannah as they continued walking to the school.

Fortunately the confrontational bickering with Alli would be put off until lunch being that neither Clare or Savannah ran into her on this occasion. Savannah had so far steered out of the line of fire as she sat down in her first period class feeling more relieved to be in chemistry than ever before in her life. She layed her head on the cool wood desk closing her eyes for a few moments, she had lie awake for hours not knowing what to expect of today, and now that today was here Savannah was to exhausted to even care what happened or didn't happen.

It was only when the bell rang that Savannah was yanked back to reality hard and fast, Savannah jumped and fell out of the small desk that went down with her. And Karma allowed Sav to be walking in just as this happened. "Peachy…." Savannah growled under her breath.

People gathered around the fallen over desk beside the fallen over girl. Each snickering to themselves. "Yes…My girlfriend is a clutz…but she makes being so look damn good…" he defended as he helped her to her feet, effortlessly propping the desk back up.

"Thanks Sav…" Savannah said as she brushed the imaginary dust off of her denim jeans. Sav leaned in and gave her a long kiss. "Now get to class…I'll see you at lunch…" He directed.

* * *

Sav felt as though he had been walking on air all morning, and this was his luck to run into Savannah so early. Even if the circumstances were due to her taking herself out and bringing a desk crashing down with her, it only ment he could be her hero for a few brief moments. And Sav, he could be her hero forever, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and was determined to make this relationship work. He had already assessed he and Anyas flaws carefully in doing so he would prevent making the same mistakes with Savannah, although Sav didn't see Savannah to be the type of girl to lie about being on the pill putting both herself and Sav at risk. THERE he thought THERE was the problem. Sex had done the damage. He thought it over and over, not regretting the sex itself, but the system of how things had happened. HE wouldn't allow this mistake with Savannah. In fact no sex would be what kept them together. His mind was made up. He wouldn't lose this girl, even if that meant sustaining from sex a while longer.

Anya walked into chemistry, hurrying to her desk between Holly J and Jane who were whispering together, unfortunately however the two were not near as quiet as they should have been because Anya distinctly over heard. "So glad Sav is happy with this girl… They are the cutest couple to…"

Anyas face turned red with rage, embarrassment and all around envy. She turned and looked at Sav who was off in his own little world. Anya lowered her head as she let tears pour out of her eyes, her eyeliner ran down her cheeks staining them a charcoal black.

"Mister Bandhari, Care to inform the class what is so fasinating out the window?" The teacher snapped, noticing and clearly disapproving of Savs day dreaming. "He is probably thinking about his new trampy girlfriend naked…." Anya mocked. The teacher looked bewildered as he searched for his words. "You're just so dumb Anya…" Sav scowled. "Oh I'm dumb?" She yelled as she slammed her fists against the smoothe desk standing and turning to face Sav. "Yeah you are, take a hint already…" he rolled his eyes. "Class this is chemistry… NOT social hour…" The teacher snapped. "Anya BACK to you're desk."

Sav knew this day of quiet and kisses had been much to good to be true, leave it to Anya to ruin a day. He glared at the back of her head intensely, Riley who sat beside Sav chuckled. "What's funny man?" Sav said agitated. "Are you trying to make her head explode with her eyes or do you just really need to fart?" Riley said as he stood up as class had been dismissed. "Answer choice A please…" Sav spoke as Anya approached him.

Before Anya could get the words out Sav stopped her. "This conversation is not about to happen…." Sav said quietly as he pushed past Anya ignoring her completely.

* * *

Savannah was utterly exhausted but more than happy that it was lunch, and she could send time with Sav. So far this day hadn't been awful, but she had only seen Sav once.

"Oh my God….Are you kidding me…" Alli gaped as Sav and his "girlfriend" strolled in the cafeteria holding hands. "They look happy at least…" Clare pitched. Alli nodded and laughed "Well Sav looks happy, Savannah looks like a scared little puppy…" Clare analyzed Savannah carefully who did seem nervous. "She probably isn't use to PDA … I remember how that was for me…" Alli rolled her eyes obnoxiously. "Well Saint Clare KC sure doesn't mind PDA…" she stated nodding towards Jenna and KC who were making out perfusiouly and undisturbed. Clare looked down at her plate ignoring Alli.

Sav lead Savannah over to his table and gave her a long lingering kiss before they sat down. Every time Sav kissed her he felt his stomach do flips, it felt as if this were his first kiss all over again.

Savannah looked around at the few curious eyes watching as Sav and Savannah broke their kiss. Anya was one of them. Savannah looked to the floor immediately as Sav sat down pulling her to a seat next to his own.

"You two should get a room…" Peter prodded at the couple. "Maybe we should…" Savannah said in a paranoid tone. Sav's eyes widened. "what?..." he asked astonished at her directness. "Peter, Danny…Do you fellas mind if I steal Sav and eat outside today?" she asked in the sweetest voice that she could manage up. The two boys looked at each other then back to Savannah.

"Take him…" Peter winked as Savannah stood up followed by a confused but eager Sav. "Why are we eating out here?" Sav asked as they got comfortable at on the bench. Savannah sighed not looking at him in the eye. He pursed his lips as he realized why it was Savannah was acting the way she was. "Has Anya said anything else to you…" he asked growing more annoyed with his needy ex girlfriend by the minute. "No…but I can feel her glaring at me every time I pass her in the hall…its just…I don't know…I'm not use to all this…" Savannah said with an irritated look on her face.

Sav pulled her closer next to him, enclosing her in his arms. "She has nothing on you…I'm going to make this work you and I…" he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Isn't that cute…" a voice called behind them. "Hey Holly J…" Sav said growing tired of being interrupted by sarcastic remarks and gestures all clearly due to his ex girlfriend who desperately needed to mature and quickly for that matter. "So Sav, just curious is this the new you? … Sleeping with you're girlfriend of nearly a year, then dumping her…and now you've got a new girlfriend…If so Kudos to you for being a stand up guy Sav…real nice…." Holly J then turned to Savannah and said "You sure picked a good one…" then made her way back in the school where Declan surely awaited.

* * *

_Holly J made her way back into the cafeteria, strolling over to Anya who stood solemnly in the lunch line alone. "You have to do it Anya…." Anya looked up surprised that Holly J had talked to Sav so briefly, usually her rants went on and on. "I just, I don't know Holly J…." Anya had done all she could she felt to win back Sav and his approval. "Anya. . . this is the only way you can get him back for what he did to you…let me help you. I'm good at this sort of thing." Holly J persuaded on. Anya thought about it a moment then nodded._

* * *

"Is that true?. . ." Savannah asked clearly concerned. "Is that why she hates us so much…you…USED her?" Savannah asked her voice growing louder as she spoke. "No, I didn't use her….she lied to me about something that could have effected us both…" Sav said glowering at the pavement underneath his feet. "Tell me…Tell me what happened Sav. . ." Savannah pushed as she took his hand. "I won't judge you or you're decision.. you have my word." She promised.

Sav wanted to tell her everything, but it had been hard to think about let alone talk about. But he felt at this point t would sound so much better from his voice and not an angry Anya's or Holly J. "Anya and I went to prom together, it was supposed to be perfect….and she and I did wind up having sex…Uncomfortable, unplanned and unprotected sex…But all was good because she was on the pill. Or so she told me..I later found out she was in fact lying about being on birth control. So she took one of those..morning after pill things…But the damage was done. Trust was ripped…I can't have that.."Sav explained. Savannah nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "It will all be fine. . . .you can trust me, I promise…" she said as she placed her hands on either side of his face giving him a long kiss.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without conflict, savannah and Sav avoided all confrontations as best they were able, the two were genuinely just happy with each other. So when school let out Sav approached Savannah with a seductive smile. "You me, above the dot…9:00?" he proposed as he pulled Savannah against him. "You bet…" Savannah agreed kissing him lightly before pulling away. "I gotta go…running to the grocery store before I go home…I'll see you later tonight.." she said as she ran out of the school and down the front steps. Sav stared after her with a smile. He was finally happy, for the first time since he and Anya had broken up.

"Sav…" a voice cooed behind him. Sav turned around facing a concerned Holly J. Sav rolled his eyes, he was to happy to let anything negative she had to say bring him down. So he made his way out the door of Degrassi, leaving a baffled Holly J standing in her place. "Wait Sav…." She called after him. "It's Anya…" Sav twisted around. "Yeah I know, she is super pissed at me and Savannah bla bla bla…." He mocked. Holly J shook her head disapprovingly.

"She is pregnant Sav…." Holly J said in a serious tone. Sav stopped walking and turned around. His stomach dropped and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. _**"How…"**_ he spoke "Well it usually happens because of this little thing called sex.." she spoke sarcastically with a chuckle. "There is nothing funny about this Holly J" he said as he bent over crouching down on his knees…

Holly J smiled to herself as she retreated the scene. "_**My work here is done.."**_

**_Please Review... Every Review makes me want to write more...This chapter is thanks to I luv Jesus and Tacos..Thank you so much for reviewing my story...(: I want to know what you guys think...If you read it, Review it please.._**


	6. Sanya!

Many Thanks goes out to "kolorfulkarlie" who so kindly reviewed my story, and made this chapter happen. Please Enjoy, I know my storyline seems to be plumetting to a negative place... but keep reading.. By the End of what I have planned you won't be disappointed. Please Review if you read.

* * *

Sanya?

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Savannah examined herself in the full body mirror, Clare who had come over after school to help her with geometry homework sat on the edge of Savannah's bed. "How do I look Clare?" Savannah beamed as she strutted across her room showing off her new outfit. It was a red tight fit V neck tee showing off a bit of cleavage and jean skirt that framed her curves nicely.

"You look great Savannah.." Clare glowered. Savannah put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow as she spoke "Okay Clare spill..what's the matter?" Clare frowned. "It's just that every where I turn there is KC and Jenna..and whenever I get the refreshing few moments there is Alli pointing them out, or telling me about their tonsel hockey…I can't ever escape them…" Clare said in a frustrated tone. Savannah took a seat next to her and looked at her sympathetically and took her friends hand.

"Clare I hate to be the one to point this out but… nobody brought KC up until you did just now….Maybe the problem isn't KC and Jenna and Alli…but that you're not letting yourself move on…." Clare looked at her feet as her eyes welled with tears. "I need to go home…" Clare said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait Clare…I'm sorry I said that…" Savannah called after her, Clare turned to face Savannah briefly, tears streamed down her cheek. "It's not what you said…it's that you're right." She sobbed angrily. Savannah made her way to her broken friend and embraced her in a hug. "Give it time Clare…." She said quietly.

* * *

Savannah made her way to above the dot arriving five minutes late, she glanced around at the people there. A few familiar faces lined the crowd, she made her way over to Danny. "Hey.." Savannah said with a smile, Danny looked up. "Oh hey Savannah, you here waiting for Sav?" Danny asked. Chantay who Savannah recognized as one of Anyas friends shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah…Have you seen him by chance. . . ?" she asked ignoring the glares she could feel from Chantay who nearly clung to Danny's arm. "Uh no…Saw him after school though. He didn't look so good, are you two already fighting?" Savannah shook her head with a now puzzled look placed upon her face. "Danny let's go dance…." Chantay demanded as she steered him away from Savannah territorially.

Savannah didn't think to much on what Danny had said, worse case scenario he and Anya had probably encountered another nasty run in. Savannah sat in the corner patiently watching as teenagers flooded in and out of the doors, she glanced at the clock over and over.

* * *

**9:15...**

_Traffic?_

**9:30... **

_Argument with his parents?_

**9:45...**

_Overslept his nap?_

**10:00 …..**

**... **

**10:20….**

**...?...**

* * *

Peter made his way over to Savannah who was fighting back emotions she didn't want to feel. "Hey, we're closing down…" he said with a concerned look on his face. "Maybe he just forgot.." Savannah whispered, not daring to let herself think Sav had purposely not come and left Savannah upset and humiliated.

"Listen…I don't want to make you're night any worse than it already is, but I heard he was at Anya's tonight…." Peter said not daring look into Savannahs hurt eyes. "Are you sure…." She asked barely audible. Peter pursed his lips and sighed as he nodded. Savannah stood up and barreled out the door and down the steel stairs letting her rage and sorrow overtake her completely.

Peter and Jane made their way out the door after her.

"Hey wait up Savannah.." Peter called after her. "Let Jane drive you home…its dark out here, and just because Sav didn't show doesn't mean you should walk home in the dark…." Savannah turned around fighting back the tears that had built in her eyes.

Jane gave a sympathetic look "Go away Peter, we need female time…" Jane instructed. "Catch ya later Savannah…" he said as he strolled back inside.

"You okay?" Jane asked looking Savannah over. "I can't believe I'm so stupid…I'm more angry than anything else…" She said as she let one tear fall. "Boys are all pretty crappy…but I would have never expected this from Sav..I mean there has got to be an explanation.." Jane said as she opened her car door. "Yeah there is an explanation…Anya…" Savannah said, spite evident in her voice. Jane rolled her eyes in disgust "For Sav's sake I hope you're wrong…now hop in its late…" Jane said lifting her eyes to meet Savannah with a smile.

* * *

Once Savannah got home she sat down on her bed, she slowly took in the nights awful events and sighed. How was she supposed to face Sav tomorrow?... Did she even want to face Sav?...

She picked up her fluffiest most comfortable pillow by far raised it and buried her face deep within the fluff and screamed furiously releasing all negativity from her body. She glanced over at her cell phone that she had left sitting on her dresser, she got her hopes up as she raced over and flipped it open.

"No missed calls.." she said as she closed it and tossed it on the floor. "I need to sleep.." she said ignoring the pain in her stomache that she felt. "Good Night Sav…" she whispered as she flipped her lights off and lay down fully dressed, still wearing her shoes.

* * *

Sav walked into house, climbing the stairs up to his room. He fell into bed, aggravated, stressed and unsure of everything he had known. "What a day….." he mumbled as he opened his phone.  
A text from Jane read _**"How could you do that to Savannah tonight?" **_Sav sat upright in his bed anxiously. He just remembered the date he had set with Savannah, and his discussion with Anya had lasted longer than intended. "Crap…Crap…Crapp…" he bellowed as he dialed Savannah's number into his phone.

Ring…Ring…Ring…. "Hi It's Savannah, leave a message after the beep." Sav rolled his eyes as he waited for the message tone. "Hey…listen we need to talk. I'm sorry about tonight. I lost track of time….Please call me back…"

He closed his phone and encased his face in his hands as he looked up at his phone, one new text. From Savannah. **_"No we don't need to talk. Hope you're date with the ex was worth it. Leave me alone." _**Sav closed his eyes "UGH…." He tossed his phone across the room.

* * *

The next day Sav arrived at school earlier than usual, he needed to talk to Savannah about him and Anya. She at least deserved to know what was going on. Sav glanced up as Clare made her way up the steps.

"Uh Savannah's not with you?" he asked with a confused look on his face, usually Clare and Savannah walked to school together.

Clare glared at him. "Savannah doesn't want to come to school today. I'm supposed to get her work and take it to her. Hints why I'm here an hour before school actually starts." She snapped as she pushed past Sav who stood dumbfounded.

"This is not supposed to happen…" he growled under his breath as he headed to his car and down the street to Savannah's house.

He knocked on the door over and over until Savannah opened it slowly, her eyes were half open as she had violently been shaken awake by the vicious knocks on the wooden door. Sav looked confused, "I thought you weren't coming to school…" he analyzed her fully dressed attire. Savannah scowled at him.

"I'm not..Why are you here Sav?" she said not daring look in his eyes. "We need to break up…" he said looking down. Savannah sneered "Oh do we?" she asked sarcastically. Sav nodded. "You Sav are so beyond pathetic, showing up here dumping ME after you stood me up…You're the most egotistical jerk I have ever met!" she screamed now in his face.

Sav looked down at her, he felt a sharp pain as she screamed at him. "This is not what I wanted Savannah, I wish I could tell you…" Savannah just stared at him, he leaned down and kissed her angrily, she pulled away and slapped him…hard. "You don't get to do that anymore…." She said at barely a whisper as she shut the door in his face.

* * *

Sav went through that day a mess, ignoring the angry remarks he got from Peter and Jane and now even Danny. He knew how much he had messed up, he had never meant to stand Savannah up, but he had to talk to Anya about this situation. Sav had never meant to hurt anyone. But it was better for himself if he went through this pregnancy with Anya unattached with no extra drama. He already had all the stress he could handle and much more, and he felt as if this were already to much.

"Hey Sav..lunch?" Anya asked with a smile as she took his hand. He gawked at her. "No…Just because I'm taking responsibility for what happened does NOT mean we're getting back together now…or ever" he snapped. "You're acting like this is all my fault she said as she shook her head. "IT IS anya… you lied to me about being on the pill…" he said in a serious tone. "If I had only known…This would have never happened…and…" Anya cut him off. "And we would still be together…" she said walking away from Sav.

* * *

Savannah sat at home watching tv all day, it was refreshing and exciting as opposed to having to witness the infamous "Sanya" at it once more. She was glad she had taken today off, but she couldn't help wonder why Sav had so suddenly ended things? And why for Anya? Who everyone thought Sav hated, even his best friends….

**What was going on? And why did Savannah feel something just wasn't right?**

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE? Every review helps... Thank you to "I luv Jesus and tacos" as well(: Hope everyone reading is enjoying the story_.


	7. News Flash

_Obviously I do not carry the honor of ownin the Degrassi script and charcters, I do however enjoy the honor of writing about them(: Many thanks to **KolorfulKarlie**__ and **I luv Jesus and Tacos **for reviewing my story(:_

___**If you read, review story please...Let me know what you really think of my writing. I'm open to criticism and suggestions.**_

___

* * *

_

_News Flash_

_Chapter 7_

_

* * *

_

Savannah gazed forward at the buzzing tv, this had been her oh so productive routine of the day. Watching shows, but not really taking any of the information into account or even understanding any of it. Her mind had been to bogged of Sav and Anya. She spaced out once again, thinking about only a few days previous how she and Sav had been on this very couch. So she was clearly startled when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered knowing it was Clare as she read the Called ID.

"Savannah, meet me at the dot if you want to get today's assignments…I have to study with Connor so I won't be able to walk to you're house right now…" She said abruptly.

Savannah sighed and agreed, hanging up the phone before sliding a sweatshirt over her head to hide that she still wore the same attire as the night before. She hurried to the dot, avoiding any conversations with people.

* * *

"Hey Clare…" Savannah managed a smile as she approached the table that Alli, Clare, and Connor resided.

"Yo.." Connor grinned handing her a folder.

"Are these all my assignments?"

Clare nodded, not looking at Savannah. Savannah frowned and sat down next to her clearly agitated friend.

"Alright Edwards….Whats the problem?" She asked put out with all the drama from everybody this past week.

Clare glared up at her. "The problem is you're a hypocrite…."

Savannah's jaw dropped. "How the hell do you figure that?" she snapped angrily unsure of where her friends animosity was dericing from.

"You try to be the giver of advice in the department of love about me and KC, and then you have ONE bad breakup… and you and Sav were barely together a few days I might add…and you throw in the towel, not bothering to even show up to school. You're pathetic." She growled.

"Clare you don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh I don't?" she retorted sarcastically. "Then why did I have to waste my time going and getting all you're work today because you were hiding at home….in the SAME outfit as you're date last night with Sav?"

Savannah rolled her eyes fighting back the anger that was increasing.

"Is that what this is all about Clare, you having to get my work? If I had known it would become such a fuss I wouln't have asked…" She stated as she stood up about to leave.

"NO SAVANNAH, that is not what this is about…. This is about the fact you tell me I need to move on from KC but you totally shut down and shut everyone out and hide when the SAME thing happens to you. That makes you a hypocrite." Clare said now standing with her arms crossed in front of a fuming Savannah.

"_**News flash**_ Clare…KC dumped you months ago…You DO need to move on." The minute the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Clare stormed out of the dot followed by Connor, leaving a guilty Savannah and a baffled Alli.

"I Didn't mean that…." Savannah whispered as she sunk down into the chair. Alli just rolled her eyes.

"I know…you're just upset right now, and Clare just overanalyzes things like this. But still….you stepped over a very thin line…" Alli said as she made her way out the door leaving Savannah alone with her guilt.

* * *

Just then Sav walked in, Savannah shook her head. "This is obviously not my day.." she mumbled sinking lower in her chair praying she would go unnoticed until he left, being the point she would make a flawless getaway.

"Hey Spinner, Studs practice tonight?" he called over the counter.

"Yes sir…" Spinner answered not looking at Sav but motioning to the girl sitting by herself in the back corner.

Sav glanced over to where Spinner had motioned. There sat someone with a yellow sweatshirt on, with the hood pulled up over their head. Sav bit his upper lip recognizing who it was, he made his way over and sat down across from the girl who looked furious.

"Hi Savannah…" he said with a smirk.

"Something funny?" She sneered

"Just you're failed disguise…."

Savannah stood up and made her way to the exit, Sav quick on his feet followed her as she stormed down the street, her arms crossed tight over her chest.

"Savannah wait up please….just talk to me a minute…" He cried after her trying to keep up with her furious foot steps.

Savannah whipped around angrily turning to face Sav as she spoke.

"You've gone and ruined everything…. First you mess up my first real relationship with a boy who sadly had to be you… and now you made me so mad this morning that I took out all my anger on Clare…who honestly had a point when she called me a hypocrite…"

"Okay…How is it my fault you went off on Clare?" he said utterly confused at this accusation.

"It just is okay?"

"So basically everything negative in you're life right now is because of me…" Sav said smartly.

"Yes….That sums it up…." She answered.

"You know you're cute when you're pissed off…." He flirted as he took another step towards her.

"Suck it…" she said between gritted teethe holding her middle finger to him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me…" he grinned.

"You're vulgar….and stupid to if you think you're funny.." she crossed her arms impatiently. "I'm going home now…" she said turning to walk away but was stopped by Sav pulling on her arm.

"Anya and I aren't back together…nor will we ever be in all seriousness….she lied to me…I can never forgive her for that. But she needs me…and I need to know that I'm doing the right thing…" he said looking into Savannahs hurt and confused eyes.

"I just have no idea what you're talking about…" she answered pulling away and walking away from him.

Sav stood there for what felt like hours. "I wish I could tell you Savannah…I really do…" he whispered to himself as he made his way to his car back at the dot.

* * *

The next morning Savannah left at the usual time, not knowing what she would say to Clare, but she knew she had to say something. Savannah felt awful and had barely slept. She pushed away the one person who at this moment she could probably relate to more than anyone else. .. And she felt terrible. She had to make things right and she had to do it now.

"Clare wait up…" Savannah called as she caught up to her friend who had already started walking to school.

"What?..." Clare snapped as she kept walking ignoring the fact that Savannah was finding it difficult to keep up with her.

"Just stop and listen to me for just a second please…." Savannah pleaded grabbing Clares arm in an attempt to slow her down.

Clare stopped and turned to face Savannah. "I'm all ears.." she spat.

"I know what I said was really mean, but I didn't mean it…I was upset at everything going on..and you just made me so mad when you called me a hypocrite…it's the last thing I needed at that moment…and I snapped. I'm sorry Clare….I was a real bad friend for saying that…I'm so sorry…" Savannah said as she began to cry.

Clare looked down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I'm sorry to Savannah. I shouldn't have lectured you the way I did. People react differently and I should know that by now…." She spoke glancing up at Savannah who had dried her tears.

"Friends?" Savannah offered.

"Definetly…" Clare agreed as they continued walking to school.

* * *

Sav walked down the hallway to the cafeteria for lunch, pushing against the crowd in the hallway. He made his way to the table where Peter, Danny, and Jane sat laughing together. The group became quiet as he approached.

"Are you guys still icing me...?" he asked clearly annoyed at his friends behavior. Sav already knew he had messed up with Savannah, he didn't need the people who should be on his side telling him to.

"Not for the same reason as yesterday…I thought you were smarter than that Sav…." Jane said standing up and leaving the table heading over to where Holly J sat with Declan.

"Is it just me or is Jane always on her period?" Sav joked clearly not taking the hint.

"No man, she is right…..And why didn't you tell us Anya was pregnant in the first place?...I mean we're supposed to be you're best friends…Why weren't we the first to know?" Peter asked the anger evident in his voice.

"What?...How do you guys know that?.." he leaned in whispering.

"Dude….Everyone knows…" Danny piped up and said.

"Yeah I got that… But how?" Sav asked in a panicked voice. "Anya said it would be better to keep it between us, and I agree…. Less drama the better…" Sav turned and gave Savannah a nostalgic look. "Does she know?" he added before turning to face his two friends again.

"I don't know man…" Peter said glancing over at Savannah who was sitting with Clare, Alli, Dave, and Connor.

"But if she doesn't now it won't be long until she does…. I mean everyone is talking about it Sav…You better do some major damage control…" Danny said cautiously.

"Yeah, and the sooner the better…" Sav said standing up as he approached Anya who stood in the lunch line.

He grabbed her arm, tugging her out the cafeteria doors, curious, nosy Degrassi students eyed the pair carefully as they disappeared out the doors.

* * *

"Ugh…Can you believe my brother?..." Alli said in an over exaggerated disgusted tone.

Savannah looked over as Sav and Anya fled the cafeteria.

"Who cares anyway…." Savannah rolled her eyes brushing off the pang of jealousy she felt.

"Uhm you…" Alli said with a laugh. "You're so much prettier than her, and definetly smarter…Don't sweat it…You'll find someone new in a heartbeat.." Alli smiled at her.

"Could find the man of you're dreams sooner than you think…" Dave said with a wink. Savannah smiled.

"Oh Dave….Don't tease me…" she joked. Clare, Alli, and Connor bust out laughing.

"Hey Dave…" KC said as he walked up on the group.

"Hey man, how's it hanging?" Dave answered

"Decent….Did you hear?" KC said with a smug smile.

"KC Go away I was actually enjoying my food before you walked up…" Alli said barely looking at Kc as she spoke.

KC gave an annoyed look ignoring Allis snide remark, he didn't even acknowledge that Clare was there, nor did she acknowledge that he were standing anywhere close to her.

"It might just be locker room talk, but everyone is talking about it….you know Anya right?...Sav's ex…" he continued. "Well apparently Sav knocked her up. Can you believe it?" KC laughed.

Alli looked humiliated, angry, and scared all at once. "You're so immature KC, even if that's true, which I…I highly doubt, you shouldn't spread it around…Girls get pregnant every day."

"Not Degrassi girls…" Connor said with a glazed over look in his eyes as he imagined the process with which pregnancy occurs.

Alli rolled her eyes and glanced over at Savannah who Clare was whispering something to. "Savannah…this is a rumor, you can't take it to heart…." She pleaded. But Savannah wasn't listening, she looked down at her plate awe struck at what she had just heard.

"Clare…Everything makes sense now…" Savannah said as she felt her stomach spasm.

* * *

Sav lead Anya to the courtyard where they sat down on a bench. He looked at her with a furious look planted upon his face. Anya's mind was spinning, she and Sav had talked more in the past week than they had in the three and a half months it had been since they broke up. Holly J was right, this plan was great and running smoothly so far.

"Anya I thought we both agreed that this should stay between us….So how come all of Degrassi Knows that you're pregnant?.." He said angrily.

Anya looked around searching for her words, her eyes welled with tears suddenly. "I only told Holly J and Leia…I just….I need my friends now more than ever Sav…I'm about to be a mom…." She sobbed as she leaned her head on his shoulder burying her face in his plaid shirt. "I had no c..cl..clue they would tell anyone…" she blubbered.

Sav sighed, not wanting to be understanding, but knew how Anya must be feeling, because he was just as stressed and worried, he had barely slept, and barely eaten since he found out of her pregnancy.

"Okay well I have to go… I'll call you later Anya we need to work a few things out.." he said as he stood up.

"Like our relationship?" she asked wiping away her tears quickly standing up and taking a step forward. She leaned in for a kiss, Sav turned giving her his cheek instead.

"No…Like what we need to do…about um…this.." he said motioning to her stomach.

Anya nodded solemnly as Sav walked away. Soon enough she told herself, soon enough he would realize they needed each other, baby or no baby. Sav would understand her motives soon enough when he was hers once more.

* * *

_**Leave nice reviews(: Hope you enjoyed. I'll update one or two chapters a day (**_:


	8. I Forgive you

_**This chapter takes a twist...No worries though, I think you will be pleasantly surprised where I'm taking this story..(: Keep reading, I'll have chapter 9 Up by midnight or tomorrow morning.**_

* * *

_**I Forgive you**_

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

That week drug on endlessly, Savannah and Sav avoided one another at all costs, taking different more convenient routes to class. Savannah ignored the rumors of Anya's awaiting pregnancy that flew back and forth throughout the Degrassi hallways. Although she had the distinct gut feeling these were no rumors but the sad inevitable truth, and she knew she would just have to come to terms with this sad fact.

Savannah and Clare made their way down the cement steps of Degrassi after school Friday, both very much relieved that it was alas the weekend.

"Clare my mom comes back tomorrow afternoon, so you and Alli should come over tonight….Please…" Savannah laughed as she begged Clare.

"I don't know about you Clare, but I'll have to check my calendar to make sure I don't have any hot dates…" Alli said as the girls strode into the dot.

"I think I'm free…." Clare said pretending to think for a moment.

"Ha ha you guys very funny!" Savannah rolled her eyes sarcastically.

The three ordered some cookies and a coffee each then took a seat at the usual table in the back corner. The three laughed at jokes that made absolutely no sense and made fun of the girls who thought being attractive meant wearing a bra as a shirt.

"Ew look at that girl…." Alli giggled pointing to the chubbier and more elderly of women on the page of cosmos "worst dressed" list.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt the girl time…" a voice called behind them. It was Anya. Who stood there looking triumphant, and all around above them. Even Clare could see how much better Anya thought she was by only the girls not so subtle body language. Hand on the hip, chin raised…not high but higher than normal, and lip curved upward into an unattractive smirk.

"Yeah…well what do you want?" Alli said with a sassy edge to her silky smooth voice.

"Can you just tell Sav to call me?" Anya said sweetly, although passively flipping her hair in Savannah's direction.

"Oh of courseee I will." Alli said sarcastically emphasizing her pronunciation of the word course.

"Thanks Alli, you're a doll…" Anya tilted her head as she gave a grimace.

"No you're the doll Anya….They could make a collectable for you're brand….Know what it would be called?" Alli asked drawing Anya in for the kill.

"What's that?" She asked curious though clearly suspicious.

"Maternity girl Barbie…You could wear the fat girl dress shirts and everything….wait why am I saying could…ha-ha you ARE going to wear the fat girl shirts.." Alli snickered as Clare and Savannah suppressed their laughter.

"That's what you think…." Anya said turning to Savannah. "Laugh it up, who did Sav choose again?" Anya asked giving a defiant smile as she left the dot.

Savannah ignored the hurtful comment, by this point she figured this was all for the better, she was slowly giving up on Sav and felt no guilt for it whatsoever. But she just hated being so angry at him all the time. Somehow though she knew these hateful feelings toward Sav originated from her obvious feelings for him. She just hadn't quite reached the point where she admitted this to herself 100%.

* * *

Savannah, Clare and Alli sat in Savannah's living room watching "The strangers". All of the lights were off, the sun had long since set, and it was pitch black minus the light pouring out from the big screen television. The three girls sat, jaws dropped waiting for the next scene that would send yet another scream echoing through her house.

"Oh My god…Oh My God…Close the fridge and look behind you…" Alli said to the actress on the screen.

Savannah who had seen this movie numerous times before couldn't help but smile to herself. This was always one of her favorite scenes. Alli was really getting into this movie, jumping to her feet shouting at the female lead to "LOOK BEHIND YOU…" Clare on the other hand, watched with wide eyes and an open mouth, completely dazed by the film.

The three girls who were absolutely absorbed by the movie were violently startled by the sudden knock on the hard wood door. "AHHH…." Alli shrieked racing to the kitchen, as the movie had also just reached its climax.. This was the part where the strangers outside banged on the door, no point, no answer just toying with the woman's already terrified head.

Again came three knocks on Savannahs door. Clare was the one to make a mad dash to the kitchen this time joining Alli in Savannahs food pantry. Even Savannah who was not normally scared in the least bit by horror movies was absolutely petrified by the sync of the knocking of doors in the movie and the knocks in reality upon her own door. Therefore not taking long for Savannah to join the two girls in her pantry.

Again the knocks on the front door echoed through the house, blending in with the screams and cries coming from Savannahs living room television with which was still blaring…full blast.

Savannah, Alli, and Clare sat on the cool tile floor of her pantry barely breathing, they huddled closer as the living room went silent suddenly.

"Somebody turned the TV off…." Savannah whispered.

They heard foot steps on the carpet, now on the hard tile making an awful clattering noise.

"They are coming in here….." Clare whispered anxiously, beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

The three girls huddled closer together as the footsteps drew nearer.

"Oh my Godddd…" Alli stuttered as the door swung open.

The three girls screamed in Unison, there before them stood Sav.

"What are you three doing in there on the floor?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Uhm….None of you're business obviously…" Savannah said jumping to her feet and heading back to the living room followed by Alli, Clare and now Sav.

"What are you doing here Sav?" Alli demanded as Savannah headed up the stairs to avoid talking to Sav.

"Mom told me to bring you're overnight bag…" Sav answered not looking at Alli but staring up the stairs after Savannah who had disappeared.

"Okay well now that you have you can go…." Clare said opening the door for Sav, the whole point of this night was to get Savannahs mind off of Sav.

Sav stared up the stairs where Savannah had retreated to. He glanced at Clare and Alli who stood there with their arms crossed firmly.

"Yeah okay I'll leave in just a minute…." Sav said as he walked up the stairs, ignoring the two girls angry protests. He walked in Savannahs room locked the door and turned to face Savannah.

"What are you doing?...Get out of here Sav…" Savannah said wiping her eyes.

"We Need to talk…" Sav said approaching her.

"No we don't, you're dealing with Anya's being pregnant…And I'm enjoying having friends like Clare and Alli…and even Dave.." Savannah said without looking at Sav.

"Yeah that's why you're crying just because I came over…" Sav mocked.

Savannah gave him a deathly glare. "Don't flatter yourself. You know you're not the only negative aspect of my life Sav…" she snapped.

"Oh, then what's bothering you?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing I want to talk about….Its nothing personal, its just family stuff…" Savannah answered him quietly "So how's Anya?"

Sav rolled his eyes "Fine….I scheduled a doctors appointment for Monday for her to get checked out…I mean its obviously much to soon for an sonogram, but the more we know the better."

Savannah nodded. "Well you should go now Sav…" She said looking at him painfully.

Sav sighed and left the room, making his way down the stairs and out her front door. Alli and Clare burst through her bedroom door.

"Okay what was that about?..." Alli questioned curiously, Clare close by her side.

Savannah smiled at them kindly "It was nothing…"

* * *

The three girls slept in the next day, Alli sprawled out across the couch, Clare on the armchair, and Savannah passed out on the floor in front of her TV. The two were in such a deep sleep that they didn't even hear when the front door opened.

"Savannah, baby doll?" A soft voice called.

Savannah blinked a few times before opening her eyes letting the sunlight spew into her sight, and before her stood her mother.

"Mama!..." Savannah cried jumping up and hugging her mother gently. "How is….James?" she asked, not daring call him dad.

Her mother looked at her sympathetically. "He's good…"

"And Allison?" Savannah asked referring to her sister, who she hadn't seen since she was four, but had only heard of from her optimal mother who spoke highly of nearly everyone.

"She is fantastic as well…." She answered with a warm smile.

It was only then that Alli and Clare awoke from their deep sleep.

"Morning you guys, this is my mom…" Savannah spoke with a smile.

Her mother gave them a welcoming smile. "Hello there, nice to meet a few of Savannahs new friends.."

"Nice to meet you to…" Clare and Alli spoke at once.

* * *

It was Monday morning, Anya was in a panic. "Holly J how am I going to get through this, I can't go to the doctor…Sav will know I'm not really pregnant…"

Holly J sighed. "Just….get him back around you're finger….then tell him it was a false alarm once he is your again…."

Anya thought about it a moment, it seemed plausible enough.

She hurried off to find Sav who stood with Danny and Peter talking amongst themselves about the new studs song.

"Sav we need to talk real quick…" Anya said quickly glancing briefly at Peter and Danny who gave her hateful looks which she willingly returned.

"What is it Anya?" He asked as he pulled her aside away from his friends glares.

"I'm leaving early today, we need to reschedule the doctors appointment…" she said not bothering to ask, instead merely instructing.

Sav rolled his eyes " Fine Anya…" he said in a frustrated tone..

Suddenly Anya began crying, tears falling down her face, smudging and smearing her always perfect make up. Sav looked around to see if people were around as she broke down.

"What…what's wrong Anya?..." he asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"You hate me…I know I messed up…I just wanted to show you how much I loved you…." She sobbed.

"So you did so by lying to me?" he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry…..I just… I love you so much, and I know you still love me Sav….." she continued crying as she placed his hand on her belly.

Sav watched as she graveled, searching for some sort of response, even a hint of approval. She leaned in looking into his eyes, searching for answers…At that moment Sav felt something for Anya he never thought he would feel. Forgiveness. He leaned down and kissed her lightly and said.

**_"I forgive you….."_**

Anya embraced him tightly, hugging him for the first time in a forever, Holly J walked up stopping when she set her eyes on this sight. She smiled at Anya in clear approval, Anya smirked back at her partner in crime.

* * *

**_I hope this wasn't to much of a twist to lose you're interest... But I have BIG Plans for next chapter. So don't give up on me now(:_**


	9. Much to Real

_This chapter might be the biggest twist so far...But credit to this chapter goes out to **Samantha1102** who gave me the idea to make things so "Real" Enjoy (: Next Chapter will be surprising also._

* * *

**Much to Real**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Savannah walked down the crowded hallways ignoring the rude obnoxious crowd pushing past her in a rush to get to sixth period. Savannah was is no hurry to reach theatre with which she shared a class room with Anya and Sav for a full hour.

Savannah made her way to the back of the room, her usual spot as of her and Sav's break up and his discovery of Anya's pregnancy. Usually Sav sat across the room from Anya, only really conversing with her during passing period and occasionally at lunch as it was widely known throughout Degrassi he and Anya were in fact NOT back together.

But today something was much different, Anya and Sav strolled into class casually hand in hand. Anya made a point to look in Savannah's direction with a mal smile growing on her face. Savannah acted as though nothing about this picture bothered her. She stared down at her feet as the class watched Romeo and Juliet, she feared what she might be witness to if she lifted her head.

Unfortunately however she ignored her gut feeling and looked up, Anya had her head laying atop Savs shoulder, Sav held her hand tenderly. Savannah's eyes welled with tears as she dashed out the door as the dismissal bell rang.

* * *

Jane watched as Savannah made a mad dash out the door and down the hall to the girls restroom, she hurried down the hall after Savannah and into the restroom.

"Savannah are you in here?" Jane called into the closed stall, Savannah unlatched it. Jane walked in and relatched the stall door.

"I'm so sorry…If I had known they were back together I would have given you a heads up if you wanted to skip sixth period…" Jane apologized.

Savannah wiped her eyes, tired of crying over Sav. "Its not you're fault Jane it's.."  
Savannah was cut off by Anya and Holly J's voices as they entered the restroom and made their way to the mirror.

"Sav is wrapped around you're finger…Just like I said…" Holly J boasted.

"I know…. Thanks for like being here for me…" Anya said sincerely.

"Because I know you need every friend you can get being a mother soon and all…." Holly J said sarcastically clearly joking with Anya.

Savannah and Jane gave each other a puzzled look.

"You know Holly J, if I had known this would work so well I would have pulled the pregnancy card ages ago."

Savannah silently gasped, Jane however didn't look surprised she looked furious as she listened closer.

"What am I supposed to do when I'm not growing though?...and I can only put off a doctors appointment so long Holly J…"

At this moment Jane furiously barreled out of the stall storming over to Anya.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a human being…" She shouted as Savannah dashed to her side pulling her out of a startled Anya's face.

"Come on…she isn't worth it….." Savannah said not even looking at Anya who was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Lets go Jane…." Savannah pulled Jane out of the restroom as the two began sprinting down the hallway searching for Sav. Finally the two reached his locker where he stood with Peter and Danny.

* * *

"Sav we need to talk ….. " Savannah said with a serious look on her pale freckled face.  
Sav looked surprised and taken aback by her sudden interest in making conversation with him. "Yeah? About what?" He said smugly.

Savannah was about to speak when Jane took control. "It's about Anya…." Jane said as she took Sav's arm.

"I know neither of you approve of my forgiving her. But its not up to you… And Savannah I would have expected better of you than to try to mess things up…" He said before the worst news had managed to escape either of the girls mouths.

"Anya isn't pregnant, she only said she was to get you to take her back…." Jane blurted, forcing Sav to hear her out.

Sav looked furious. "You two are lying…." He said as he tried to storm away from them in rage only to be blocked by Savannah.

"Okay fine don't believe it coming from us….make her take an actual pregnancy test…"

"Three…." Jane corrected.

Sav and Savannah looked at Jane suspiciously.  
"What, me and Spin have had scares…" she said under her breath.

"Fine…." Sav agreed stepping in Savannahs face. "But when you are both wrong…you will both apologize to Anya…."

Jane and Savannah readily agreed as Sav retreated the scene.

* * *

Rather than waste his money on pregnancy tests that might not even work, Sav decided to reschedule the appointment Anya had already missed. Besides Sav figured there would be 100% accuracy coming from a doctor. No chance of a test coming out negative, Sav just had to believe that this was real and this trust would not be broken yet again.

Sav arrived at Anyas residence a little after school had started, both had stayed home so they could go to the doctor at 9:30.

"Are you ready to go?..." Sav asked as Anya stepped out onto the porch taking Sav's hand tenderly.

"Sav why are you listening to those girls…." She asked pleading with him to trust her and believe her. She didn't know what she was going to do when Sav found out of her betrayal…yet again. She knew she couldn't persuade him to forget this appointment, and she knew how suspicious that would make her appear.

"Savannah…well I'm not paying to much attention to her opinion on things..but please take into account that Jane is MY friend…and well..Lets prove them wrong…" Sav said kissing Anya lightly on the cheek.

Anya smiled sheepishly at him as they stepped into his car and drove off toward the local doctors office.

* * *

Savannah and Clare sat at in the cafeteria, bored beyond tears as Degrassi's special guests spoke of abstinence, sustaining from sex before marriage. Clare leaned into Alli.

"Taking notes….?" Clare joked as Alli gave a fake sarcastic smile.

"Anyway Anya is the one who should be here taking notes.." Alli retorted quickly, always thinking of new insults even when unnecessary.

Savannah snarled under her breath. Clare and Alli glanced over at her giving her a puzzled and confused look.

"What's got you're panties in a twist?" Clare said concerned by her friends hostile behavior. It had been going on all morning. Savannah had been in a fowl mood and let everyone know.

Savannah gave Clare a ferocious look and spoke. "Nothing….I'm cramping…" She lied. Avoiding the obvious thoughts that she was with holding from the two girls.

"Oh…I have some Midol…" Alli offered digging through her oversized purse pulling out two pills from the bottle. She held them out to Savannah, who sighed in defeat and took them.

Clare who wasn't convinced in the least bit that her friend was upset only by "Cramps"…In the short time she had known Savannah she had never known her to be so negative over something that happened monthly. Normally she brushed it off and ignored it, still acting mostly like herself.

"Savannah…what's really wrong?..." Clare asked as she caught up to Savannah after class who had shoved past the messy crowd and began nearly jogging down the hallway to her next class.

"Everything is so stupid…I hate high school…" Savannah snapped angrily as she tore open her locker.

Clare gave her a weak smile. "Does this have something to do with Sav?"

Savannah turned to face her concerned friend. "Yeah…"

"You really liked him huh?..." Clare asked with an understanding tone.

"Clare…It's just…It's not even about that anymore…It's about the fact that the whole reason he ended things so sudden was because of a pregnancy that isn't even real…." Savannah said disappointed.

Clare looked confused. "She isn't pregnant…Explain now…."

Savannah explained what had happened only the day before after theatre. Clare looked shocked and taken aback.

"Sav is taking her to the doctor today though?" Clare said sternly

"That's what Jane told me…." Savannah answered.

"Well then chin up…." Clare smiled.

* * *

Sav and Anya were silent the whole car ride sharing only a few brief glances. The tension was cramped and obvious. Sav pulled into the near empty lot in front of the offices.

"Sav…." Anya started.

Sav who had grown tired of her attempts to tell him his friends were wrong, was slightly suspicious of her behavior. He didn't want to think she was lying, but he knew it wouldn't be the first time she had lied to get what she wanted.

"Come on…" he said nervously as he helped her out of the car, they entered the doctors office. Still Silent. Both still tense.

Both were terrified for opposite and different reasons.

Anya scared of how Sav would no doubt react in but a few moments, she bit her lip as Sav filled out the few forms necessary.

Sav however was terrified that he would yet again be disappointed in Anya, he still held a minor grudge for the birth control incident, that had got the two in this mess in the first place. And as much as Sav may have forgiven Anya, in the back of his mind he would always know she had lied, and always know it had ruined them once, now he feared it would ruin them yet again.

Anya and Sav sat in the Doctor's office waiting patiently for the doctor to come back. Sav was more than thankful he had managed to get this appointment so soon. He wanted desperately to believe in Anya and believe in what she was telling him, but he had to take into careful account that Jane wouldn't say these things unless she firmly thought them to be true.

Savannah on the other hand he didn't know whether to take her word or not, he had hurt her and he felt this could be her anger talking. Even so he understood where she was coming from to an extent.  
Anya dreaded doing this. Sure she got Sav under her wing, but once he found out she lied - again- he would be gone once again. Anya stared icily at the wall in front of them.

Anya held her breath as the doctor came out and read off a name. "Bandhari?"

Anya closed her eyes preparing for the worse. "Here it comes…. The end…" she thought to herself as she and Sav entered the exam room.

* * *

The Doctor had already done all the test he needed to, and so they waited. They were sitting side-by-side on two armed chairs in the personal exam room. Anya placed her hand on the center arm, and Sav put his hand on top of hers. She enjoyed these last moments she had.

Suddenly the doctor walked in, Anya's stomach sank. The doctor came in wearing a white lab coat , holding a chart he was reading and spoke "well looks like your baby is doing just great, Anya your just a little over 3 months now, so your in your second term- so if you want- you can begin to take parental vitamins"

Anya's heart stopped, her mind ran blank as the world around her began to spin in quick nauseous circles. "Uhm….Could you…uh say that again?" Anya asked her stomach twisting into a tight painful knot.

"Uhm…Yes ma'am…You're three months in, you're in you're second term and you can go ahead and start taking you're parental vitamins." The doctor spoke with a smile.

"That's what I thought you said…." Anya said as she stood up and left the office in a rush.

Sav sat in the chair dumbfounded by her reaction.

Anya's mind was in a rush, How? How could this be happening, this was supposed to be fake….Only to get Sav back. None of this was supposed to really happen. She couldn't have a baby….. All she had wanted was to have Sav once again…not have a baby. Was this bad Karma coming back to her.

"Anya Hey…." Sav said as he jogged out to the parking lot where Anya sat on the cold pavement, tears builing in her bloodshot eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you acting so weird…." Sav asked putting his arm around her tenderly.

Anya looked at him tears streaming down her red face. "This is all to real Sav…"

Sav looked even more confused.

"I never thought this could happen….This was not supposed to go this far….Sav this ….this pregnancy can't happen…" Anya sobbed.

"You're acting surprised…..And what do you mean this can't happen…." Sav said, anger building in his voice.

Anya looked at him gave a weak grimace and said "Nothing…means nothing..I'm just stressed I guess…"

Sav clamed down and embraced her in a tight hug than kissed her lightly.

* * *

Savannah and Jane arrived at the dot that night at 9:00 just as they had promised Sav they would earlier that day after he had called.

"You think he caught her in her lie?" Savannah asked Jane curiously from over the counter across from where she and Spinner stood side by side.

"He had to have…" Jane answered "I mean we DID hear her…We aren't the ones lying here…" Jane snapped as if convincing herself.

Just then Sav and Anya walked in together – hand in hand. Anya looked absolutely petrified.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jane snapped walking over to them placing her hands on her curvy hips. As she did so Spinner retreated into the storeroom leaving his friends, and the drama to their own business.

Savannah sat on the stool, sipping her iced tea furiously trying to avoid looking at the scene before her. She glanced up once, expecting the usual glare or smirk from Anya. Instead Anya wore a scared, almost sorrowful look full of fear and questions. Savannah glanced down at her iced tea, wondering what was really going on.

Sav smiled triumphantly. "I believe that you owe Anya an apology…" he smirked, then growing serious. "Why did you guys lie to me anyway…."

Jane was speechless. "She IS pregnant?" she stuttered.

"That's right, just like she told me….Now either give me an explanation to that nasty lie or apologize to Anya….." he said with a firm look.

"Sav I heard her….I'm not lying…." Jane argued further.

"I don't freaking believe this… You are supposed to be my friend Jane…And what about you Savannah? I thought you were better than this…." He snapped now directing his attention at the girl who had stayed silent so far.

"We did hear her and Holly J say that she should have pulled the pregnancy card ages ago…..Honest…." she said quietly not looking at Anya as she spoke.

"Savannah….Why are you still lying? We went to the doctor today and Anya is pregnant….three months…." He spat growing more and more furious.

"Jane and I did hear her say that…I'm not lying…but maybe…maybe we misunderstood I guess.." Savannah said trying to figure out just what was going on.

"Fine….Well you both owe her an apology…."

Savannah got up and made her way over to Anya.

"I'm sorry…that we mistook the situation for something other than it was…." She said looking at Anya sincerely.

Anya glanced at the girl before her, searching for any hostility in the girls voice, finding none she smiled and said. "It's okay….I mean…Whats don't is done…and can't be undone….I mean…it can…but it can't but…." Anya rambled on.

Savannah stared at her confused and in shock at her lack of attitude or rudeness. Savannah hit Jane's shoulder who stepped forward reluctantly.

"Yeah….I'm sorry to…."

Anya nodded as she tried to speak, failing. "I need to go home Sav…" she said fighting back sobs. Sav nodded taking her hand and heading to the exit, but not before turning and facing Savannah and Jane.

"Thanks for saying sorry…" he said with a half smile as he walked out.

"Whats going on?" Jane asked angrily.

"That's what I'm wondering…." Savannah said thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

_**I Hope you guys are all enoying my story so far(:**_

**_Things are about to get really interesting(:_**

**_Keep reading, and keep reviewing(:_**


	10. I'll See you In August

_**I'm so sorry it took so Long to Update...I had a Case of writers block...It won't take as long to Update Chapter 11...I promise... READ AND REVIEW..**_

* * *

_**"I'll See you in August"**_

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

That week trudged on endlessly, Savannah was utterly miserable and quite humiliated by the much recent events. Her pride had taken a large blow, and her ego wasn't much better.

Savannah kept most of these shamed emotions to herself, sharing only with Clare and Alli what had happened, and how very confused and all around shocked she had been when she discovered that in fact Anya truly was pregnant, as she had told Sav.

Jane however had absolutely no intent of hiding her embarrassment that came through as nothing more than pure anger, unleashing itself on a distraught and terrified Anya any chance Jane was given.

* * *

Anya made her way down the packed hallway, dodging the hurried students who were rushing to find a place in the already long lunch line.

"Hey Sav…" She said quietly as she set her bag down at the table and sat down next to him. With that Jane rolled her eyes and retreated the lunch table with a very hostile look, that Sav generously ignored.

"She really hates me huh?.." Anya said with a nervous chuckle.

Sav looked her over kissing her briefly before saying "Who cares..I mean we both caught her in her and Savannah's obvious lie…Its just sad that Jane still wants to stick to the same sad story…"

Anya looked down casually. "Sav I can't do this…"

Sav looked at her, his eyes confused by her sudden withdrawal.

"Can't do…what?" He asked with a pause.

Anya sighed. " I have an appointment…"… She started to say but was interrupted by Alli stomping over to she and Sav.

"Sav I need some money, I want to buy a coffee.." Alli said, not even asking but demanding.

"What happened to the money you got last week?" He complained.

"Hello, looking like this isn't cheap…" Alli said motioning to her yellow bedazzled low cut tee.

"Backwoods sure seems pretty cheap to me…." Johnny said as he passed by briskly, now being followed by a seriously agitated Alli.

Sav shook his head and rolled his eyes obliviously as he turned back to Anya and took her hand.

"Now what were you saying?" Sav said focusing all his attention back on Anya.

Anya looked at him mournfully. She had never thought she could be so stupid, and to lie about something so extreme as a child, a child she could never raise… not with the care and love a child truly needed. And this, this was all to real for her. She couldn't handle it, and her mind was made up.

She looked at Sav and kissed him roughly and intensely breaking the kiss only to say "I love you…"

Sav looked at her skeptically, pausing briefly before saying. "You to…" But for some reason, his stomach ached as he said this.

Something was wrong, and he could feel it. He had known Anya long enough to know when something was up. But he didn't want to stress Anya any more than she probably already was.

* * *

"Are you okay Savannah, you've seriously been acting weird lately. . ." Clare asked clearly concerned by her bummed out friend.

Savannah looked at Clare as if the answer were simply obvious.

"Sav hates my guts.. for a lie that I know wasn't a lie…I heard her….Clare I wouldn't purposely sabotage a relationship…I'm not like her…." Savannah sneered in Anyas direction.

Clare sighed, "I believe you heard what you heard, but if Anya and Sav went to the doctor and he says she is pregnant….then I hate to break it to you, but she is more than likely pregnant….I mean maybe you misunderstood what she and Holly J were talking about in the bathroom that day…" Clare offered.

Savannah gave a deathly glare. "No Clare I didn't misunderstand what I heard…."

"Then how do you figure Anya is pregnant? Hmmm? And why would she make you think she was lying if she knew she wasn't pregnant? That just makes no sense. You need to let it go Savannah." Clare stated firmly as she sipped her juice.

"Oh My God, can you guys believe Johnny?" Alli snapped glaring at the scruffy blonde boy across the cafeteria.

Clare just rolled her eyes, but still enjoying the change of subject away from Savannahs pent up anger towards the "Sanya" Delimma.

"Hey Savannah…" Jane said setting her tray of food down at the table of girls.

"Hey Jane…" Savannah offered a grimace.

"How are you?" Jane asked sympathetically.

"I sure wish people would realize I'm not sad, or upset, or heart broken…I'm freaking pissed off and really feeling confused!" Savannah snapped as she slammed her fist against the table,

"Amen.." Jane said turning to look at Sav and Anya who were cozied up at their table.

"Listen, we'll figure this out Savannah…We know what we heard…" Jane said confidently.

Clare looked at Savannah with a disappointed look in her blue eyes. "Do the right thing, and let this go…." She said as she stood up.

Savannah shook her head, she would have let this go if she only knew what was going on. If she knew how Anya had wound up actually pregnant, or if she knew she was pregnant, why had she and Holly J said those things. Savannah didn't want to let this go. She wanted some answers, and she knew for a fact Jane would be more than willing to help her get them.

* * *

Jane and Savannah sat at the dot after school, discussing the upcoming play in theatre arts, when interrupted by Sav walking in.

"Hey Bandhari…" Jane said offering up kindness only when Anya was nonexistent.

Sav looked over at the two girls, glancing at Savannah only once dodging her eyes frantically. "What Jane?..." He snapped.

"Come on don't tell me you're still mad?" She said rolling her brown eyes.

"You're the one not letting this go…" He retorted.

"That's because I know I'm right…."

"Be more like you're little friend and let this go…I'm sick of hearing about it…"

Savannah was furious, she sighed angrily as she stood up and walked over to Sav gracefully.

"The truth hurts Sav, and her little friends name is Savannah, but you knew that…..Me and Jane know what we heard Anya say that day. And just because she did wind up pregnant, doesn't mean it didn't start as a lie. Did you ever think of that Sav?" She said as intimidating as she could.

"Why are you trying to ruin me and Anya….Jealous? Well stop, keep you're stupid female jealousy to yourself. I don't want any of it…." Sav said leaning in with a scowl on his dark face.

"You still think this is about you, please do me a favor and don't flatter yourself!" Savannah said with a disgusted undertone to her voice.

"Oh I know it's about me, why else would you try so hard to mess this up for me!" He said with an arrogant smile.

Savannah snapped, he had finally pushed her to far, she started out wanting to do the right thing and tell Sav the truth. That being the reason she told him about Anya and Holly J discussing her fake pregnancy, but now it was all different. She had to find out what was real and fake to prove him wrong.

"So it is about me?" He assumed by her dark silence.

Savannah wasted no time in what came next, she leaned back and swung her hand right across his face, leaving him dumbfounded and confused glued to his face.

"No Sav, this stopped being about you a long time ago…." Savannah said angrily, her eyes welling with tears of fury as opposed to sadness.

"Then what the hell is it?" he asked shaking he was so upset.

Jane stepped between the two angry teenagers as she answered Sav.

"That's easy…..Its about the truth Sav…."

* * *

"Oh My God Savannah can you believe it's the last day of school?...Summer here I come…." Alli paraded down the hallway gloating and boasting of her excitement to be free from academics for the next two months.

"Yeah Thank God….No more geometry next year…." Savannah grinned, just happy to have passed her worst subject.

"Yeah only next year it gets harder….." Clare added in smartly.

"Ew…Well I need to go clean my mess of a locker, but I'll meet you guys for coffee at the dot after school?" Savannah proposed to the two girls.

"Sure thing…" Clare said engulfed in her book.

"Duh.." Alli said as she began pulling Clare towards the opposite hallway where her locker resided. "Come on Ca-lare….." She pleaded as they walked away.

Savannah kept walking as her locker was at the end of the hallway, stopping in her tracks only when she saw something she wish she could avoid. Sav stood next to her locker, clearly waiting for her. She hadn't even looked at him since their intense encounter at the dot a few weeks before. And had planned only to confront him again when she and Jane knew the full length of Anya's deception. Even digging for clues hadn't come easy for Savannah as Anya was being nice to her, smiling at her genuinely, opening doors for her, and even trying to help her up when she had been shoved down by a crowd of students in the main hallway, only to be shewed away by Jane who had already helped Savannah to her feet. Savannah almost felt guilty trying to show her up.

"Hi Savannah…" Sav said with a smile as Savannah reached her locker.

She avoided looking at him as she tore her locker open letting the papers fall out as they may, she ignored him making very clear she was leaving this year "Savless".

"Listen…to me…." He said slamming her locker shut in front of her.

"You could have shut my hand in there…." Savannah growled.

Sav ignored this comment and finished what he had begun to say. "I'm sorry … for blowing you off…for hurting you….for making you're first two and a half months at Degrassi…well not so great….But understand I'm taking responsibility for my actions. I got in that limo with Anya an immature kid, and now….Now I'm an immature dad….I never ment to involve you with any of this. I never would have lead you on if….if I had known sooner okay?"

Savannah leaned her head against the locker. She didn't know what to say, she knew what she wanted to say.

"Go away Sav…I hate you, and I hate that you're so stupid…leave me alone…"

Savannah listened to the words carefully in her head, but taking Clares advice. She let it go and decided against her hateful comment. Instead she turned looked at Sav took his hand briefly.

Sav was taken aback by her sudden kindness and flushed nervously, hoping that he would not endure another slap in the face.

"Have a good Summer Sav…." She said looking into his dark eyes and smiling at him genuinely.

Sav tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her against him into a tight hug, he leaned down and kissed her roughly and passionately, as he pulled away he said.

_**"I'll see you in August Savannah…"**_

With that he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**_This Chapter has two parts, this is obviously the first Part...Its going to be a Very long first Day at Degrassi(:...ENJOY_**

* * *

**_First Day Drama Rama (Part One)_**

**_Chapter 11_**

Savannah woke up to an awful buzzing noise in her ears, she opened her eyes open slowly and blinked a few times before letting the light shine into her morning sensitive eyes.

"7:00 already?..." She mumbled to herself as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button of her ear shattering alarm clock.

Savannah stood up and stretched, glancing around her cluttered room. Getting up early for school again was going to take some serious time to getting use to again.

Savannah took her time getting ready for school, over the Summer her normally pale skin had tanned to a peach color that complemented her freckles along her nose and cheeks. She had also put a few light brown highlights in her dark waves, and had adopted a new wardrobe.

Today was the first day of her junior year, and she planned to make the best of it. Over the Summer she lost contact with Sav, not really making an honest effort to keep contact with him. At times she would feel slight pains as she would think of the last kiss they had shared on the last day of school, but then remember what he had said…about taking responsibility, this thought reeling her to believing that this was for the best. The Summer had also faded her horrid grudge toward Anya. Jane however had grown slightly disappointed at this, but Savannah had decided to be the bigger person and show Anya up by letting it go, and as Clare always referred "Killing her with Kindness".

Savannah was a bit anxious, first day nerves never seemed to fade even though she had been going to school for more than ten years. First day nerves always brought butterflies and flip flops, but at least this time she had some friends to be with her through it. Her last first day had been the day she made friends with Clare and Alli, but the thought of actually going into the day with the both of them comforted her more than she would have ever thought it would.

* * *

Savannah walked down the street looking for Clare up and down the hard pavement. She saw a few boys from Degrassi walking down to the school up the street and a girl with curly short light brown hair, she glanced past her. Then swung around to look back up at Clare's house thinking that maybe she had overlooked her.

"Um Savannah?..." She heard Clare's voice call.

Savannah turned back around looking at the girl whom stood before her. She had curly hair that was short and wore a blue plaid shirt and tight fit denim jeans.

"Ca-lare. . .?" Savannah asked with a grin. "You look Hot! Hot mama!" Savannah teased as she poked her friend in the ribs.

She hadn't seen Clare in only a week since Clare had gone on vacation and this is what happened, a whole new Clare?

"Clare I love you're hair! And contacts….you look great…KC is going to wish it was you he was always lip locking with…" Savannah said as she and Clare began to walk up to the school.

* * *

Alli stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for the two girls. "Oh Em Gee….Clare….You look so so so SO good…" Alli squealed as she ran and gave Clare a tight bear hug.

"What no hey for me Bandhari?" Savannah joked as she hugged Alli. "I mean it feels like its been a whole Summer….." Savannah prodded sarcastically.

"Well that's because you never came to my house when I invited you…Because you're a chicken and didn't have the guts to face my brother!" Alli scolded.

"Not chicken, just letting things go…Like you said Clare….." Savannah smiled at her friend, who was always honest even when the truth hurt, and more times than not she was right about the situation or drama she was in.

"Well you should hear about the Sanya drama rama from this Summer….Whooo eeee it was intense stuff….If Anya is smart she won't ever even think of looking at Sav again…. He might finally snap and murder her…..Who can blame him for what she did though…" Alli said glancing over at her brother who was walking up the front steps with Danny and Chantey.

Savannah gave Alli a curious look "What happened with them?" She asked also glancing at him as he entered Degrassi.

"Well…" Alli started but Clare interrupted.

"Do you guys really want to start the year off gossiping?" She said with an annoyed look.

"We'll talk later…." Alli whispered with a wink.

Clare rolled her eyes, as someone caught all three of the girls eyes.

"Who….is that….?" Savannah said as her jaw dropped.

The boy had longish dark hair and wore black skinny jeans with a purple striped shirt.

Clare smiled, "I don't know….he is pretty attractive isn't he?" Clare said analyzing him carefully.

"And Clare he is totally checking you out!" Alli said with a smirk.

"No….No…I don't…I don't think so…" Clare stuttered nervously.

"Clare he is coming over here….Oh my god….Come on Alli, we need to leave now…." Savannah giggled as she tugged Alli's arm up the steps.

"Wait…Savannah? Alli…." She squealed after them.

It was to late however for the mysterious handsome boy had already made his way over to a dazed and distraught Clare.

"Hi….I'm Eli." He said pushing his hands in his pockets as he gave Clare a half smirk.

"Hi…..Uhm I'm Clare…" She said nervously. "Uh…You new here..?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He joked.

"A little.." She chuckled.

"You have pretty eyes…." Eli said smiling at her looking her over taking every which detail in and absorbing them into his mind.

Clare blushed a deep shade of red surprised at this compliment. "Thanks…." She smiled biting her lower lip.

Both looked up the steps as the first bell rang for class, students began ascending into the building.

"Ill uh see you around?" Clare asked with a weak smile.

"Guess you will. ." He smiled back at her as he continued up the steps leaving a beaming Clare behind him.

* * *

Savannah glanced over her new schedule, it was almost the same route as last years. She walked into first period slowly, glancing over the students who she would be sharing the year with.

The first she noticed was Anya sitting across from Holly J. She was smiling, but it looked almost forced. She had dyed her hair a dark brown and was wearing a purple hoodie and a denim skirt. Savannah glanced down at Anya's stomach expecting to see somewhat of a baby bump, it had at least been three and a half months since she first found out she were pregnant.

Savannah stared a few moments longer, looking harder until Anya looked up. Savannah looked down quickly as she headed to a seat at the back of the room. Anya turned to look at her, looking her up and down giving her an awkward and annoyed look.

Savannah ignored her and looked up as someone else entered the classroom.

Sav.

He had gotten a hair cut over the Summer, he looked good. Savannah didn't stare at him to long, fearing he, like Anya would catch her looking. Instead she buried her face in her book "Feathered". She had read the book over four times but it was still always a good way to distract herself.

* * *

Sav looked around the room as he entered, his good mood went downhill immediately as he noticed who else was in the small classroom. Anya, his head began spinning out of control, and his blood began to boil, anger overtaking him. Until he saw Savannah sitting at the back of the room engulfed in her book. Sav smiled to himself as he made his way to the back of the room in the seat next to Savannah.

"Are we on okay enough terms that it would be alright if I sat here?" He asked with a smile.

Savannah looked at him thinking of the last time the two had seen each other and the kiss they had shared.

"I was saving this seat for you anyway…" Savannah smiled.

Sav grinned and sat down. "Time to start over…."

Savannah raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm Sav…" he held out his hand.

Savannah smiled at him and took his hand into a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Sav….I'm Savannah…" She flushed as his hand lingered in her own.

"How are things, with….Anya…." Savannah asked unaware of the sudden tension arising in the room.

"Things with Anya? They're over…." He said in an icy tone.

"Oh….sorry…." She said glancing back over to Anya's flat and untouched stomach.

"Sav…Did she?..." Savannah asked as she looked at him skeptically.

He looked at Savannah and nodded violently. Clearly upset by the conversation. Savannah let things drop at that point staring up at the teacher introducing herself.

* * *

_**Part two of this Chapter will be up later tonight3 Leave Nice Reviews...And I'm Sorry Samantha1102, I had to do it...)):**_


	12. Part two Lunch

_**This Chapter is very short, its the Second Part to last Chapter.. I hope it's not to boring...I have some very big plans for this story coming up in the next few chapters...I'll be going into Sav and Savannah's relationship further while intertwining DrewXAlli and ClareXEli... There will be alot of drama, but all the characters are going to be interconnected as I continue.. ENJOY and leave nice reviews?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part two. Lunch

_**Chapter 12**_

_**

* * *

**_

Savannah walked down the hallway of Degrassi heading to the crowded cafeteria overflowing with students. Savannah stopped as she found Clare and Alli, already standing in line with Dave.

"Hey ladies…" Savannah said with a grin.

"Not funny…" Dave scowled.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny.." Alli laughed.

"So Clare, how was the mysterious new boy?" Savannah asked with a wink.

Clare blushed three shades of pink and smiled a bit.

"Details?...Please?" Alli pleaded.

"His name is Eli, he is new here and….and he thinks I have pretty eyes." Clare gushed, as Alli pressed on for further details.

* * *

Savannah, Alli, and Clare sat together at lunch talking about their first day adventures but were soon interrupted by the new boy himself.

"Hi Clare…" he said with a velvety voice.

Clare glanced up from her tray and smiled sweetly showing off her brilliant white teethe.

"Hey uh Eli…" She said nervously but with a hint of confidence.

"Can I sit with you and you're friends….As you might have noticed I haven't been quite the socialite…" He said sarcastically.

Clare raised her eyebrow as she answered him. "Of course you can sit here, but you seem fairly social to me…I mean you are the one that approached me…" She said beaming.

Eli chuckled under his breath as he sat down, he looked Clare in the face as he said "That hardly counts…"

Clare thought for a moment unsure of whether to be offended or flattered or just play it off as if she understood what he ment. "Uhm why not?"

"Because I HAD to approach you, I mean a stunning girl as yourself…My body physically made me walk over to you and introduce myself…." He smiled crookedly as Clare's face went pink as she giggled.

"Well I think that's our cue to leave…" Savannah said with a smile standing up with her tray of food, Alli did so as well only winking at Clare who looked petrified to e abandoned.

As Savannah walked away with a giggling Alli, Savannah whispered.

"She will thank us later for ditching her….No doubt in my mind…"

Alli nodded in agreement as she stopped in her tracks. "Oh my god….There he is…the gorgeous new boy…." Alli said nearly drooling.

Savannah glanced back over to Clare who was clearly enjoying her alone time with Eli.

"I thought the gorgeous new boy was over there….With Clare?" Savannah said confusion evident in her voice.

"No..Him…Drew….HE…is…so…HOT…" She said emphasizing each word as she pointed across the cafeteria to where this apparent Drew figure was sitting with Sav, Peter and Riley.

"Savannah…You HAVE to come over there with me…." Alli said grabbing Savannah's arm.

"What, no….Sav is over there…I totally flirted with him this morning, he is going to think I'm stalking him or something…." Savannah said as she tugged her arm back from Alli who looked disappointed.

"Come On Savannah, don't be chicken…I know you like Sav anyway…he told me about you kissing him on the last day of school…." Alli said putting her hands on her hips.

Savannah went a dark shade of red. "HE kissed ME…." She corrected.

"Either way it was a kiss, you're into him and Him and Anya are done for good…Oh and MY boy is over there…so you HAVE to come over there…" Alli demanded with a firm look.

"It's just…."

"It's just nothing…." Alli said as she drug Savannah over to the table where Drew and Sav resided.

"Hey Sav…" Alli said, Savannah stayed Glued against Allis side not looking at Sav. "Uh Savannah just wanted to come over here and sit with you….Is it okay if I sit here to..you know for moral support?" Alli rambled on.

Savannahs eyes grew wide, as she searched for her words.

"Yeah..I…Just wanted to see if you…uhm knew if we had homework in first period?" She lied through her teethe, clearly distraught.

"It's the first day of school…..There isn't homework…." Peter said smirking next to Sav who had a wide grin planted on his beautiful face.

'Thanks a lot Alli' Savannah thought as she watched her friend move in for her kill and begin to flirt with Drew.

"So let me guess…You just wanted a reason to come talk to Sav…" Riley pitched in leaning into Savannah poking her lightly in the ribs as he prodded fun at her.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "I thought there was homework, that's all….." Savannah said humiliated as she began to retreat the scene but was stopped by Sav's voice behind her.

"I thought you might need a place to sit anyway, I mean you were nice enough to save me a seat in first hour…..Here…" Sav said scooting over enough where Savannah would have enough space to sit.

Savannah opened her mouth to decline, but quickly decided against it. Instead she took a seat next to Sav and began quietly eating her lunch.

Sav was deep in a conversation with Peter about their band, but Savannah could feel him look at her every so often and feel him intentionally bump his leg against hers several times. Each time Savannah's stomach did heavier more intense flips.

Savannah and Sav each looked disappointed as the dismissal bell rang, releasing them to sixth period, but not near as disappointed as Clare who walked over with a bummed look upon her face.

"Whats wrong Clare?" Alli asked as she watched Drew walk away to class from the corner of her eye.

"Did things not go well?.." Savannah asked concerned, Sav standing close beside her.

"No…Things went great…I just didn't want it to end…" Clare said with a shy smile.

"Awh Clare, if he likes you…he WILL make sure that was not the only time the two of you talk" Savannah said reassuringly.

Sav glanced at Savannah with a pained look as she said this.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" he asked nervously.

Savannah smiled. "I don't mind at all…."


	13. Double Entre

_**Okay This Chapter is a drastic and huge step forward, these next few chapters I write are going to be more interesting...(: I hope you enjoy **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Double Entre**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**

* * *

**_

Savannah sat in her room quietly, the first week had gone by quickly and nonchalantly and now it was the first weekend of the new school year. Savannah sat silent listening to her mother argue on the phone with her father downstairs. How is it her mother could hold even a semi stable relationship with this man was beyond her, and that she even wanted to hold any kind of relationship with the man upset Savannah even more. The man had chosen to exclude Savannah out of his life, and yet her mother was flying off to see him every chance she got. Savannah even had a half sister that she had only met but a few times…. It killed her.

Savannah jumped as her mother burst through her door with a grin.

"So I guess thinks worked out?" Savannah said completely monotone.

"They sure did honey, but the only flight I could manage was one leaving tonight at 10…" Her mom said as her smile faded as she scanned her daughters facial expression dropped.

"Mommy…that's in an hour…" She said not even bothering to try to argue with her mother.

"I know….but you understand…Don't you honey?" Her mom asked with pleading eyes.

Savannah sighed, then spoke. "Sure I do mom…"

Her mom smiled revealing the few wrinkles she had as she did so, she leaned in and hugged her daughter close.

"You get some sleep…. I'll see you in a week"

With that sad goodbye said her mother left the room in a rush to begin packing, to make sure she had all her skimpy lingerie Savannah was certain.

Savannah waited until she knew her mom was gone, she stood up and headed to her dresser opening a drawer and pulling out a picture of her father holding her as an infant. She frowned and traced her finger over the picture. She scowled down at the smiling man in the photo, who looked so happy. Her eyes welled with sudden tears.

"You're a liar…..I hate you…" She screamed as she tore the photo to shreds.

"Why am I not enough for you?...My mother is everything….But me…I'm nothing but a mistake to you…." She shouted into the empty house.

She was shaken back to her reality as her phone began to ring. She figured it was Clare calling back for her homework assignment as she had said she would earlier so Savannah didn't bother glancing at the collar I.D.

"Hey…C…Clare….I need you to come o..over…I can't…t…t be alooone tonight…" Savannah said not use to these random break downs and appalled at her behavior and confused about her need to be around people at the moment.

"I'm on my way…" A voice answered as the line suddenly went dead.

"Wait….who…." Savannah tried to ask but was cut off by the obnoxious dial tone.

Savannah looked down at her incoming calls list and buried her face in her hands as she realized who had just called.

* * *

Not ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Savannah danced down the stairs, in her pink pajamas and a loose ponytail. She slowly answered the door offering a weak nervous smile.

"Hey Sav…." She said as she invited him in.

He looked her over skeptically.

"Whats wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Nothing…not now that you're here…" She smiled genuinely pushing her upset feelings to the back of her mind as she took his hand and lead Sav upstairs to her room.

He looked around, taking in the surroundings, she had painted her walls yellow since he last saw her room. Pictures of bands and her mother were plastered across the wall, along with a few newish pictures taken at the beginning of the previous Summer of Savannah, Clare, and Alli. He smiled at this photo it seemed the most real to him, the optimistic, kind easy going Savannah he liked the most.

"I'm really glad we're friends again Savannah..Last year when you hated me… I know it might not have seemed it, but…I was torn up, I was also confused and scared…I mean Anya was pregnant, you hated me, my friends were pissed….I was falling apart…." He said as he sank to a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Its fine…." She said quietly sitting down beside him. "But I don't want to be you're friend Sav…" She said looking deeply into his dark eyes.

"What?" he said hurt.

Savannah didn't answer, instead she kissed him with no hesitation, entangling her hands around his neck, Sav kissed her back heatedly pulling her closer against him. Savannah climbed atop him straddling his hips as she kissed him intensely. Sav pulled back breathing heavily as Savannah kissed his neck lightly sending chills up his back.

"Savannah…" He whispered into her ear.

She looked at him a dazed look on her face as she had torn herself away from her hormones and physical urges.

"We can't…." he said as he kissed her lips lightly pushing her off of him and cradeling her next to his body.

"I know…..Can you stay here tonight Sav…?" she asked turning to face him.

"Sure….Tell me whats wrong Savannah?" he asked begging her to open up to him.

"It doesn't matter…." Savannah lied as she glanced at the torn up picture on the ground next to her bed.

"Well you should sleep whatever it was off…..try to fall asleep…" He said playing with her hair.

"Don't leave…." She said through a yawn.

Sav smiled into the dark as he kissed her hair.

"Me…I'm not going anywhere…."

* * *

The next after noon Savannah and Sav walked over to Clares house down the street, hand in hand walking in complete unison.

"You don't have to come with me….I mean it's going to be totally boring…I'm just helping her get ready to go see Eli…" Savannah pressed.

Sav rolled his eyes. "I'll just walk you to the door …"

"Savannah…Finally….I thought you had forgot….." Clare said in a relieved voice as she dashed down the front steps to greet her friend, completely overlooking Sav's presence.

"Of course I didn't forget….Give me some best friend credit now…" Savannah joked.

Clare smiled, glancing at Sav who looked nervous and out of place.

"Not to uh…sound rude…Bur whats he doing here?...with…you?" Clare said carefully emphasizing 'with you'.

"We had sort of a slumber party.." Sav said innocently not thinking about what he had said.

Clares eyes widened. "A slumber party?...Like you slept over at her house…" Clare gasped.

Sav looked from side to side as he gave an uncomfortable smile. "I'll call you later Savannah…"

With that he walked down the street to where he had parked his car.

"A slumber party?" Clare said annoyed, scared, and all around shocked.

"It's not like it sounds okay…Nothing happened…he just came over because I was upset…" Savannah answered as she blushed a faint pink.

"Whatever you say…" Clare said clearly not entirely convinced.

* * *

Savannah sat on the edge of Clares bed assessing the outfit Clare had on presented to Savannah.

It was a navy blue bouse, very low cut, Clare however wore a white tank underneath with a short denim mini skirt.

"Is it to hoochy?" Clare asked with a nervous look on her lightly made up face.

"Hoochy is not the word that first comes to mind…" Savannah grinned.

"Then what word comes to mind?" Clare said in a panicked voice.

There was a sudden knock on the wooden door downstairs.

Savannah grinned. "Why not ask Eli?" She beamed as she darted down the stairs leaving an utterly distraught Clare in her tracks.

Savannah swung the door open and smiled at the handsome boy before her.

"Hi Eli….Clare will be down in just a second…." She winked at him as she said this.

Eli grimaced as he stared past Savannah and up the narrow staircase, where Clare stood glued to her palce at the top.

"Uh..huh…Hi Eli…." She managed an insecure smile as she looked down at her feet unsure about the length of her skirt.

"Hello Clare…." He gave a deep sweet smile and spoke her name softly and genuinely taking in each syllable slowly and sweetly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he held his hand out, waiting for Clare to descend down the stairs.

"Can you give me two minutes, let me just throw on some jeans…" She said in a defeated tone.

Eli looked at her oddly. "Why? You look fantastic" He smirked as he walked up the stairs, took her hand and lead her out the door.

Clare smiled to herself as she glanced at Savannah once more before leaving the house.

* * *

Clare sat in the dark movie theatre glancing at Eli uneasily as the opening credits began to show up on the bright screen.

Clare took a deep breath, she glanced down at the armrest between the two. His hand was so close to hers. Should she take his hand? Should she wait for him to do something? She was lost in her own thoughts as Eli nudged her shoulder gently.

"Want me to go get popcorn?" he mouthed to her.

She shook her head as she turned her head violently back at the screen.

Eli raised his eyebrows, confused by her actions. But flattered at how shy he seemed to make her, this gave him some sort of pride. With that thought he took her hand briskly, not waiting for protest nor disagreement.

Clare smiled into the darkness as she tightened her fingers with his. Her face was surely a deep red, therefore she was more than thankful for the lack of lighting in the theatre.

The movie seemed to fly by, and as the ending credits sprawled across the screen Clare was reluctant to let go of Eli's warm and now perspirated hand.

Eli glanced down at the disappointed looking girl beside him and frowned as they left the theatre and filed out into the lobby.

"Didn't you have a good time?" He asked clearly concerned he had done something wrong.

Clare opened her mouth to speak, about to go into serious damage control, however she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Hey Clare…"

She turned around on her heals staring a warm smiles KC before her.

"Hi…KC…" She said a little uneasily.

"How have you been…?" He asked with curiosity in his still developing voice.

"Uhm, Fine…we were just leaving though…So I guess I'll catch you later…." She said quietly motioning to Eli who stood stiffly and defensively beside her.

"Oh…Uhm are you two dating….." KC asked in an icy, envious tone.

"No…." Clare said trying to hide the fact she was in way over her head.

"Yet that is…." Eli piped in with a smirk.

KC glared at the mysterious new boy as he said "I'll see you later Clare…"

"So that's you're ex?" Eli said as the two made their way through the parking lot.

Clare nodded, somewhat embarrassed by what had just happened. She just couldn't inderstand why KC was acting the way he was acting. Number one, he had dumped her, and Number two he had Jenna who would put out more than Clare had ever thought about. As far as Clare was concerned KC had no right to be so impolite to Eli who had been nothing but nice to Clare from the very beginning he had met her.

"He seems … Well not going to lie, he seems like a jerk…" Eli laughed, Clare smiled letting out a slight chuckle at the brutal honesty that Eli gave off.

To Clare's great dismay the two had finally arrived at her house and stood at the top of her stairs silent, both taking in the simple dates events.

* * *

Eli was the first to speak. "He really hurt you didn't he…" He said stepping closer to her and leaning down staring right into her eyes.

Clare looked back at him pain obvious in her blue eyes.

"Yes…he did…" She choked out, fighting back memories of last year.

"Well forget him, I want you to know… I would never hurt you…" he said as he stroked the side of her cheek and leaned down, placing a warm peck on her forehead.

Clare smiled at him as she mumbled. "Goodnight…."

Clare walked inside and up her stairs, she set her purse down on her bed. She slumped down and lay back, staring up at her ceiling with a grin and flushed cheeks. She could still feel Eli's soft lips against her forehead. And she could still hear KC's jealous tone.

Clare knew it was wrong to take any satisfaction in KC's jealousy…But she felt as though she had finally moved on enough to not care what he had to say. Or how he felt for that matter, she felt like she could finally let herself be happy again. Happy with someone else, and happy with herself.

Clare was startled when her phone began to vibrate against her leg. She flipped it open and read the text from Savannah.

_**"How was the date? (:"**_

Clare grinned as she pounded against the keys.

_**"Perfect…3"**_

Clare wasn't surprised when her phone soon vibrated once more, only when she opened her phone it wasn't who she had expected it to be.

**_"Goodnight beautiful…XOXO –Eli"_**

Clare bit her lower lip as she lay back against her pillows and shut her eyes, ready to fall back into a deep sleep and dream of Eli.


	14. Sav Bandhari, this is war

_**Hey Guys, so sorry it took so long to update, but I had so much going on.. Okay, So I watched the Degrassi boiling point, and have some spectacular ideas where I'm taking this story. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and it won't take this long to update again. Scouts honor(:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14**

**_"Sav Bandhari..This is war"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Savannah sighed as she glanced at the clock next to her bed, 9:45. She didn't understand why she couldn't sleep, She had been up on the phone with Sav until midnight the Saturday night previous. And had woken up at six this morning to help Clare babysit, also to share details about their love interests. Savannah smiled at she and Clares conversation just that morning. She was so happy Clare was finally beginning to realize what a catch she was.

She was even more enthralled in she and Sav's budding romance.

She glanced down at her phone with which was lighting up, as she had received a text message.

**_"Are you awake?-Sav"_**

Savannah smiled at the irony, she had just been thinking about him.

**_"Sure am.."_**

**_"Come outside-Sav"_**

Savannah stared down at her phone confused, but obediently headed downstairs and out the front door. There stood Sav, looking unpleasant, obviously differing from his carefree and happy go lucky attitude.

"Sav, whats wrong….?" She asked concerned for him, she had never seen him look so pained. And she didn't want to make habbit of seeing him at such an extreme low.

Sav looked at her and sank down against the tree in her front yard and buried his face in his hands.

"I applied for this musical arts school…Like half a year ago…and I got accepted…" he said through heavy breaths.

Savannah smiled and walked over to the distraught boy and sat down beside him and took his hand in her own tenderly.

"Then shouldn't you be happy?" She asked looking at him.

"I am….But its not apart of the Bandhari plan….Become a doctor, marry Farrah….have children…then plan out their lives…" He growled clenching his fist tightly together.

Savannnah's face fell.

"Farrah?"

Sav grimaced and frowned as he kissed Savannah lightly.

"My parents want me to marry her….Someone of our….how you say…Culture?"

Savannah nodded, although confused and now distressed as to how she should be feeling.

"But, I told my dad I was going to the arts program…Obviously he didn't agree to much with my decision…and that in itself lead to an awful blowout tonight…and…well he told me to leave…." Sav said choking up as he spoke.

Savannah looked at him as she leaned into his arms and kissed him roughly.

"Well obviously…You will stay here…." Savannah said with the only smile she could manage.

Sav smiled back.

"Yeah obviously…And knowing my dad he'll want me to come home soon…" Sav said in a hopeful voice.

"I'm positive you're right..I mean people lose their temper all the time.." Savannah said tenderly as she lead Sav inside and upstairs to her room.

* * *

It had been not nearly an hour, Savannah lay restless next to Sav who she could feel lay tensed into a nervous mess beside her.

She took his hand and turned to him.

"Sav are you awake…?" she whispered not wanting to wake him if he had already fallen asleep.

No reply.

Savannah stood up and tiptoed down her stairs and into the kitchen, where she slowly opened the fridge and pulled out some ice cream, turned and set it on the hardwood counter as she closed the refridgerator. She stood there a moment, analyzing the collage of photos her mother had plastered up over the smoothe white surface..

The one that truly stuck out was the one with Savannah's father standing there kissing her mother. Savannah glared forward in knowing anger and tore the photo down, leaving a white gap in its place. She violently crumbled it into a messy ball and threw it on the tile floor, leaving it limp there as she searched the kitchen for a spoon.

Savannah jumped as a hand warmly grazed her shoulder, turning around ready to defend herself, only to be utterly relieved as Sav stood before her.

"You scared me…" She said sighing with embarrassment.

Sav smiled. "I can tell…I guess I just wondered where you went…" He said taking a step forward and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Savannah smiled at the gesture, Sav flipped on the lights with a smirk.

"Think maybe some light would help you find you're midnight snack?" he asked jokingly.

With that stated he flipped on the bright kitchen light and leaned in, pushing Savannah against the counter, he kissed her lips lightly, letting his soft lips linger against hers. He glanced down at the very slight space between them and noticed something peculiar on the ground.

Sav scrunched his face into a confused look as he stepped back and picked up the crumpled paper.

"What's this?" he asked Savannah who looked suddenly distressed and a wreck.

Savannah shook her head, smiling a goofy carefree.. also very fake smile at the concerned boy before her.

"Oh that…Just some garbage…Must have missed the can.." she lied as she tried to take the crumpled photo from Sav, who quickly dodged her movement as he flattened the photo between his palms, thus revealing the picture before him.

"Is that you're mom and dad?" Sav asked analyzing the story that the picture told. "They look happy…" he smiled up at Savannah.

Savannah glared at the picture, ripping it from his hands.. "THEY are happy….THEY are in love…." She snapped shoving the picture in the trash can and storming back up the stairs.

The last thing Savannah wanted to do was have to explain to Sav her family's dysfunctional confusing story, the one with which Savannah hardly understood. All that she was absolutely sure…Her father, the man that her mother had conceived Savannah with wanted nothing to do with his own duaghter. But still loved her mother very much.

"Savannah….did I do something wrong?" Sav asked briskly following her up the stairs and to her room where Savannah sat stiffly on the bed.

Savannah sighed. "No…Sav you're perfect…Its just me..I'm a mess…" Savannah laughed at the sentence that had escaped from her lips. She had finally admitted it out loud.

"What was up with that?...The picture I mean?" Sav asked sitting down next to her and pulling her close to his side.

Savannah tensed up, talking about her emotions, weaknesses and difficult daddy issues were things that she tended to avoid thinking about, much less talking about.

"Savannah…Come on…You listened to me vent earlier…and well I'm here to do the same..Nothing you could say would change how I feel about you…" He edged on, in pursuance to get the truth out of Savannah.

Savannah looked at Sav and kissed him, placing her smoothe porcelin palm on his dark skin.

"My dad….he has a steady relationship with my mother, always has…but their not married…and soon after I was born my dad decided he wanted nothing to do with me, but wanted to keep his relationship with my mother…So my mom, she flies off to see him every chance she gets….leaving me here alone…" Savannah spit out in a confusing whirlwind of words.

Sav sat there, silent for a moment, letting things sink in before he spoke. "Savannah….I'm sorry.."

Savannah smiled and kissed Sav. "Lets go to bed…" she said kissing him once more.

* * *

Savannah and Sav woke up tired and groggy the next morning, the two walked to school half asleep, hand in hand. Meeting an anxious and giddy Clare, who rambled on and on about how wonderful Eli was, and how she couldn't wait to see him today.

"So you're date went good then?" Sav piped in as Clare blushed with excitement.

"Ask Savannah, she knows all about it!" Clare said as she rushed off the first period, leaving Savannah and Sav who walked to class together.

The class was restless and riled up as the video anouncments played overhead.

"Good Morning Degrassi, and welcome back…." Mr. Simpson spoke with a warm smile.

"Remember, Presidential elections are coming up for student council, be sure and show how much Degrassi means to you, by running. So far Miss Holly J Sinclare is running unopposed for Student council President….Will that soon change?" Mr. Simpson said with hope in his kind familiar voice.

Sav sighed. "You know if I were to run for President and actually win….My dad would have a ball…." He said monotone.

Savannah grinned and looked at Sav.

Sav leaned back in his seat and shook his head in protest.

"No way Savannah..."

"Come on Sav!...You have to…." Savannah smiled genuinely.

"That's…that's just a lot of work…and pressure…." Sav said burying his face in his big palms.

"Sav…I would be here….Helping you all the way. Like a campaighn manager…It would be so fun!" Savannah said rocking back and forth pleading with Sav.

Sav watched as Savannah's face lit up with happiness, and hope, and all around joy as her thoughts were more than likely flooded with posters, t-shirts, and the pins she could be handing out. He had no idea that Savannah was so into school spirit and empowerment. This was another side of Savannah he knew he would take an instant liking to.

"Okay…" Sav finally said.

"Oh..Okay?" Savannah said grinning as she leaned in and kissed Sav.

"You have to help though!" Sav said with a half smile.

"Of course…." Savannah replied.

* * *

First period came and went and soon enough the students of Degrassi were all sitting quietly in second period. Savannah was busy at her computer designing Sav's campaighn posters.

"Okay, I get that Sav wants to impress dad, but he knows dad wants him to come home this weekend right?...I mean he is doing all this for nothing, dad wasn't really going to throw him to the streets to rot. He was making a point…" Alli said over Savannahs shoulder.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she spoke "Sav isan't doing this for his dad, he is doing it… Well for his self I think…." Savannah said as she smiled at the final result.

"Yeah.. Right, and anyway, Does he have a deathwish? Trying to run against Holly J is ASKING to be murdered by a pair of heels." Alli sneered from behind her magazine.

"Unfortunately, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Savannah, But Alli is right. Holly J has her place as student council president set in stone already. And I hate to add more negativity. But she is a GOOD president." Clare pitched in from across the room with Connor, and Dave.

Savannah scowled as she printed her poster and turned to face everyone whom was doubting Sav's abilities.

"Sav IS going to win this..Expecially since I'm helping. I'll make sure he wins!" Savannah said in an exaggerated tone as she stood up and danced across the room gracefully and grabbed the paper off the printer.

"So Alli, you have an artists eye, what do you think?" Savannah asked in an all knowing tone.

Alli looked up from her magazine briefly and carefully analyzed the poster. It was Yellow, and had a picture of Sav on the front, one side of his face you could see clearly, the other side was darkened in the shadows.

Alli grinned. "I would go make copies of those….Right now"

* * *

Savannah hurried over to Sav's table right as the bell rang and eagerly waited for him as the hungry kids of Degrassi filed into the cafeteria.

"Sav…Over here… I have something to show you…." Savannah babbled anxiously as she tore the posters she had made, then gone and copied in the front office, out of her shoulder bag.

Sav strode closer and got a better look at the posters and smirked. "Wow…I'm set for this campaighn aren't I?" He commented appreciatively.

"You sure are…Know what else you're set for?" Savannah said with an innocent look on her face.

Sav smiled and wrapped his long arms around her waist.

"Tell me Savannah, what else am I set for?" He nearly whispered.

Savannah leaned into his broad chest as she kissed him lightly.

"So for those…Am I set for life?" Sav joked at which moment an angry Holly J approached.

"What are those?" She snapped picking up one of Sav's posters and waving it around as if it were diseased.

"My…Uh…Campaighn posters…." Sav mumbled looking down at his feet.

"So it's true then?...You're really trying to run against me?..." She asked almost pleading in her voice for him to decline.

Sav nodded as he gently took the poster from Holly J and set it back on the table, fearing that Holly J's temper would get the best of her.

Holly J then turned her icy stare to Savannah.

"This was you're idea wasn't it?...To get back at me for the Anya thing?" She accused with a frightening look on her face.

"No way, I mean yes it was my idea….But not to pull revenge on anyone…" Savannah said rolling her eyes at the farfetched accusation.

Holly J crossed her arms and crunched her face into an angry expression as she stated:

_**"Sav Bandhari, This is war. Get ready to be slaughtered…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 14, of Starting Over. I'll deffinetly make a point not to take two and a half weeks to update Chapter 15. (: Leave Reviews and let me know how I can improve... I've noticed my writing is not exactly up to par, or where I would like it to be. CRITISIZE ME PEOPLE, I need motivation haha  
**_


	15. The Color of highschool

_**Hello fellow readers, This Chapter gets more into the election between Holly J and Sav. Enjoy(: Leave nice Reviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The color of Highschool**_

**Chapter 15**_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Sav and Savannah sat at the dot side by side, Sav stared at his ipod nostalgically wishing he were at home lounging rather than here contemplating his next move in this election.

He glanced over at Savannah who had dissolved into her carefully planned notes ages ago, and was completely enthralled in her work on what Sav already thought to be a hopeless battle against Holly J.

"Sav…Are you even going to help?" Savannah asked concerned she wanted this more than him, her question was answered with a weak nervous look that Sav met her face with.

She frowned.. "I practically forced you to do this. What kind of girlfriend am I?" She said with a disappointed and embarrassed look on her now flushed face.

Sav pursed his lips, he hadn't meant to put her down. "Savannah…Its not that…It's just I KNOW Holly J is going to win this thing…and hate to say it, but I'm deffinetly not the only one thinking this." He answered trying to do some quick damage control.

Savannah just stared at him, completely dumbfounded by this statement. "Sav you're one of the most popular guys at Degrassi…"

"You think so?" He asked with a side smile tilting his head as his ego had just been intensified.

"Yes I do, and I'm not the only one who thinks so…" She smiled at him as she took his hand.

"It's just..alot of work…" Sav tried to say in a minor attempt to protest.

"Hello Sav…I know..And whose done the majority of it so far… All you have to do is plan how you can better the school….I mean what would you like to change about Degrassi?" She asked scooting her chair closer to him.

"More fun maybe?" Sav said scratching his head.

"So make it happen, tell the students of Degrassi how much fun you would bring them as student council president." Savannah grinned as she could clearly read on Sav's face that he was close to caving..

Just then a familiar, yet unwanted and very much unaprieciated voice chimed behind the two's table.

"Telling Degrassi what you can provide for them is the easy part…." Holly J said with a friendly smile as she took a set next to Savannah, across from Sav who was clearly taken off guard.

"But making it happen….That…That's the tough part…." Holly J smirked resentfully as she said this.

"Is that so?" Savannah said with an annoyed look on her face..

"Yes…that is So…" Holly J said as she sneered in Savannahs direction.

"Besides Sav I know you well enough to know, you hate letting people down, that's why you could never man up and tell you're parents you had a girlfriend…." Holly J said clearly manipulating what was left of this unpleasant situation.

"And no offense I doubt that's changed…..Have you told mom and dad about little miss sunshine over here?..."

There was a long awkward pause between Sav and Holly J.

"Didn't think so….." Holly J smiled a friendly grin as she stood up and walked away.

Savannah kept her eyes on her notes in front of her, she desperately wanted a distraction. Needed something to keep her mind off of her thoughts on Sav and his deception to his parents on her behalf.

She told herself repetitively that it was okay that his parents didn't know, that things would be just fine. It was clearly for the best, she lied to herself.

"Savannah…" Sav tried to say but was cut off by Savannah's shaky voice.

"I'm going to go home and make some t-shirts…Just come back to my place after you're finished…with whatever you are doing…." Savannah said with a weak attempt at a smile.

"I was actually going to go talk to my dad…Ya know? See if things have cooled down over there…" Sav said not looking at Savannah as he spoke.

"Okay…Call me later?" Savannah asked with an uncertain look on her face.

Sav smiled and stood up, making his way over to Savannah. He leaned in and took her face between his two palms and kissed her lightly before saying.

"You know I'll call….As if you even have to ask…"

Savannah nodded as she leaned in for one more lingering kiss before the two parted ways and left the dot.

* * *

Clare lay on her bed restless, it wasn't even seven and she was exhausted and put out with the day she had just been forced to endure.

"Ugh…." She growled to herself as she pulled out her writing assignment that she had gotten previously that day.

Never in her life had Clare received anything lower than a B, and now in quite possibly one of the most important times in her life academically she had gotten a C on what should have been an easy A.

What bothered Clare furthermore was the fact she had not a clue why she had received such a low grade, she herself had thought she had done a good job, and had even gone back and edited the paper at least three times. So what was the problem?

Clare was shaken from her thoughts as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello?" Clare answered, her being tired evident in her voice.

"Hey…Clare I need some advice…Its important…" Savannahs voice rang from the opisite line.

"Sure thing what is it?" Clare asked concerned for her friend, who had only been at Degrassi for a short time and had already been the center of Sav's drama filled life.

"Come outside please…..This is a conversation we should have in person…I just have to much to say….." Savannah said agitation in her voice.

"Uh okay…see you in a sec…" Clare said as she hung up the phone and made her way downstairs and out the front door.

"Hey Savannah, what's going on?" Clare asked as she looked over her upset friend.

"It's Sav. . ." Savannah mumbled as she sat down on the steps beside Clare who took a seat next to her.

"Of Course it is…." Clare said sarcastically, annoyed by how much tension Sav seemed to bring the usually upbeat Savannah in such a limited and short period of time.

"He hasn't told his parents he is even dating me…Does that mean he's like…embarrassed of me?" Savannah asked clearly confused and distraught by the thought which had been planted in her mind by Holly J.

Clare laughed a bit at this statement.

"Clare this isant funny…..I'm serious…" Savannah said offended by her friends amusement in her delimma.

"No…Sav is not embarrassed of you…Alli use to tell me about him and Anya all the time so I know whats probably going on…" Clare said with a reassuring look.

Savannah rolled her eyes at the name "Anya", she was more than happy the Anya ship had finally set sail and hopefully was lost at sea somewhere, meaning Savannah could enjoy her time with Sav without interference.

"Then what is it?" Savannah asked scooting closer to Clare.

"Well he is sort of arranged to be married to some girl of the same culture as himself…." Clare said cautiously.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Savannah snapped.

"Well I mean…His parents probably just don't want him dating anyone because of his culture or religion? Or maybe his parents just want his focus on school?" Clare said retracing her steps quickly.

"Heres my question Savannah….why aren't you having this discussion with Sav?" Clare said looking at her friend knowingly.

"I don't know…. Scared maybe?" Savannah answered quietly looking down at her feet.

Clare smiled. "Just between you and I, Sav is crazy about you. Have you noticed the way he looks at you?...I don't think he would mind having this conversation with you…and it really sounds to me like it's a conversation you two need to have…"

Savannah smirked. "You always know what to say Clare…And you're right…this is a conversation Sav and I need to have…Its just one I wish I could put off…Some things are better left unsaid ya know?"

Clare shook her head. "Don't put this off… you don't want to hear whats really going on from someone else….This is something that will be easier to deal with if you hear it from Sav himself…." Clare intervined.

Savannah grinned. "Okay Clare…well I should hit the road…I got loads of work to do…." She said as she held up the bag of blank yellow t shirts.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Still say Holly J is better fit….."

Savannah stood up and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"And I still say you're wrong…."

With that said Savannah turned and began walking home.

* * *

Clare trudged back in the house and sat down at her computer in the living room and began reading her paper that had been saved to this hard drive.

"Hey Clare… What do you think, is this to much for the church fundraiser…" Clares mothers voice called behind her.

Clare turned around and looked her small petite mother over, she wore a tight fit black dress that went about to her lower to mid thigh.

"No mom you look great.." Clare smiled at her beaming mother who approached her husband as he entered the barely lit living room.

"What do you think?" Her mother asked him with an anxious grin.

He gave her a clueless look and squinted his eyes.

"What do I think about what?" he asked annoyance coating his deep voice.

"My…My dress….." her mother answered with a hurt look.

"Oh…uh nice…." He said not even looking at Clares mother who rolled her eyes.

"Here comes the looks…." He snapped at her mother.

"Oh please, I didn't give you a look….." she shot back at her tired and cranky husband who just walked out the door, leaving a baffled and shaken up woman behind him.

"Mom?..." Clare asked worried about what was going on.

Her mother bit her lip and fought back the tears that threatened to spill.

She looked up at her daughter and managed a weak half smile.

"Everything is fine honey….."

Clare nodded, although not entirely convinced by the few words her mother gave.

* * *

Savannah woke up early that day, Alli and Clare had agreed to help finish putting up posters for Sav and hand out pins and T-shirts Savannah had made the night before. Even though Clare didn't necasarily think Sav had a good chance of winning, Savannah was still her friend and Clare would still do all she could to help.

Savannah, Alli, and Clare worked silently taping up posters on everything that they could manage making them stick to.

Savannah was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I like the school better like this…." Savannah said motioning with her hands.

"Like what? With Sav's picture hanging up everywhere…" Clare joked.

"Yeah Savannah…we ALL know how much you enjoy looking at Sav Tage…." Alli added sarcastically adding an Indian accent to his name.

"Ha ha guys…funny…Actually I meant empty….It actually seems peaceful here without the yelling, pushing, and making out….." Savannah said observing the posters the girls had managed to put up in such a brief amount of time.

"I think we did good…." Savannah said with a smile.

"Yeah…you must have had to do a lot of editing on that picture to make my brother look that good…." Alli said with a slight snicker.

Savannah swatted her arm playfully.

"So I'm taking the fact that Sav didn't call or show back up at my house that things went okay with he and you're dad?" Savannah asked curiously.

"Yeah, All Sav had to say to win my father back over was…'I'm running for student council president'" Alli said mimicking Sav's voice, and doing an awful job at that.

"Well that's good…He still could have called…." Savannah said as she redirected her attention to the next poster that she put up.

"Yeah well Sav seemed a little distracted….I don't really know why but its probably nothing…." Alli said as she walked across the hall and stood in front of one locker impeticular.

"Oh my god…." Alli said with a laugh.

"What?" Clare and Savannah asked at the same time.

"Give me the tape and a poster, and one of those pins and a t shirt…" Alli said holding her hands out.

Savannah and Clare looked at each other, both confused but listened to Alli's instructions and handed her what she asked for. The two girls watched as Ali first taped the shirt up on the locker, as if it were a gift being wraped by a vote Sav Bandari shirt, the Alli pinned the neat yellow pin in the center of the shirt and taped the poster to the sleeve of the shirt which hung down a bit.

"Okay how is that person going to get in their locker?" Savannah scoffed.

"Holly J…..Will be fine, she'll just tear our gifts down in an angry pout…." Alli laughed as Savannah grinned.

"That's Holly J's locker?" Clare asked disaprovment in her voice.

"Yes…But its not like we vandalized it or anything …. So relax Clare…." Alli said putting her hand on the uptight young girls shoulder

"We should go put posters up in the other halls if we want to avoid the early morning crowd. . . ." Clare said as the three retreated that hallway.

* * *

Savannah sighed, she had barely finished putting up posters before the bell for first period had rung and was tardy to her first hour class.

She walked in slowly and handed the teacher her late slip as she made her way to the back of the classroom and took a seat next to Sav.

"Hey Sav…." Savannah smiled at him.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Hey.." he said not looking at her.

Savannah was surprised, she didn't understand why he was being so distant.

"You didn't call…" She said quietly as she pulled out one of the t shirts she had made. "So I started without you…."

Sav took the yellow shirt from her and smiled as he looked it over.

"This is great Savannah…" He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her cheek gracefully.

"Thanks…I worked really hard on them…" Savannah said as she put one of the shirts on over her own white V neck.

"Represent…." Savannah joked as she pulled out her notebook and began taking notes.

* * *

The day went on slowly, By lunchtime Holly J had plastered her posters up along the walls of Degrassi as well. So the war had officially begun.

"Hey Sav…" Holly J said sweetly as she approached his lunch table, where he and Savannah Sat.

"I just wanted to thank you for those wonderful gifts this morning….here…I got you something to…." Holly J smiled as she tossed one of her red t shirts down on the table before them.

Holly J smirked and walked away.

"They're red…" Sav said.

Savannah nodded. "The color of blood…."

Sav shook his head. _**"No…The color of Highschool."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is between Clare and Eli... Eclare you're time to shine**  
**_


	16. Not Quite

_**This Chapter is dedicated to "EClare"...and for those who have already grown quite fond of Eli 3 Such as myself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_"Not Quite"_**

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

Clare sat in English that day, annoyed that she had yet to rewrite her assignment. She couldn't turn it in late, as she had been given a whole new chance to boost her grade, with the condition that Eli were to critique her.

Clare rolled her eyes to herself, she had enough problem with people like Alli and Savannah criticizing her in any way shape or form, so somebody such as her mad crush Eli giving her "advice" on her work would be ten times more difficult and was not exactly the top of her list.

"Hey Partner…." Eli smiled as he entered the classroom holding an apple which he took careful large bites from.

"Hey…." Clare said dodging looking at him.

"So lets see the progress…." He said holding out his hand expecting a written paper to be placed between his fingers.

"I haven't started…." Clare said with a groan.

"Its due today, and I've yet to edit this fine piece of work…" He said to Clare who flushed in embarrassment.

"I know….Now I'm going to get a big fat zero instead of the at least passing C I could have taken….."

Eli thought for a moment then spoke.

"Well it can't be considered a zero if you're not here the day its due…." He said with a smirk glancing up at the clock, the tardy bell was sure to ring any moment now.

"What…you mean skip?" Clare asked shocked.

"Maybe if you want to be all official….." Eli joked.

Clare thought it through for a moment then grinned and stood up making her way to the exit.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked Eli with a sassy look on her face.

Eli grinned and followed her out of the classroom.

* * *

Clare and Eli sat on a bench outside of the dot, he read her first draft carefully.

"See this is okay and all, but it just doesn't tell me much about you at all….its just bland…there is no passion behind it…"

Clare bit her lip as she resisted the urge to argue with him, she had to remember that he was doing this, and saying these things to help her…Not put her down.

"Clare write about things that light the fire inside you, like what really pisses you off?" He asked turning and facing her so that he was giving her full attention.

"Besides my English partner?" Clare joked.

"Ouch…." Eli said with a smile.

"Well to be honest, my parents have been fighting some and I'm just worried I guess…" Clare said.

"So you must be somewhat angry as well as worried, am I right?" Eli asked trying to dig all the deeper into her personality.

Clare nodded. "You just have no idea…."

"So let it out…."

"Eli its not that easy…" She protested.

"Clare….." He mocked. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It IS that easy…"

She rolled her eyes obnoxiously. "If it were anything close to easy….I would have it done by now…"

"You know what you're problem is Clare?" Eli asked with a semi smile.

"Please tell me…." She stated sarcastically.

"You care to much what people think.."

"I do not…." She denied.

"Prove it….scream…Right now..loud as you can" Eli challenged clare smartly.

Clare look taken aback and glanced around her grazing the few people around her with her blue eyes.

"Fine…" She agreed as she stood up in front of the wooden bench.

She opened her mouth and let out a small squeal and looked over Eli uneasily.

"That's the best you can do?" he scoffed.

Clare hated that she was essentially proving him right as she stood there doing nothing. With that thought at stake she closed her eyes and let out scream so loud that it could have been heard back at Degrassi. Clare grinned as she opened her eyes turned around and looked down at Eli with an accomplished look on her peach face.

Eli looked her over, taking in her details, she was such a strong willed young girl, that much he could tell by merely a glance. He was so fascinated with her attitude and complexity. And it helped that she was absolutely beautiful.

"How did that feel?" Eli asked with a crooked grin.

Clare sighed. "How did what feel?"

"Letting yourself go, and letting go of others opinions." Eli said.

"Pretty great…." Clare answered flashing him a brilliant white grin.

Eli stood up and began to walk away leaving a confused Clare behind him.

"However that was really embarrassing and I don't think I can be seen with you anymore…" He said seriously.

It took Clare a moment to gather herself and realize he was joking. She smirked and paced over to Eli and pushed him playfully.

"As if you need my help to be embarrassed…" She laughed.

She pushed him a bit harder, both laughing.

"Touche…" He said as he captured her wrists in his hands and pulled her against him.

Clare was taken aback by this feeling, but definetly wasn't complaining about her comfortable predicament.

"Still embarrassed to be seen with me?" Clare asked sarcastically.

"Not quite . . ." Eli said as he leaned in and kissed Clare lightly on the lips.

Clare returned the gesture sweetly and smiled at him as she broke the kiss.

"We should get back to school." Clare suggested.

"So we ditched school to do. . .school work?" He asked in a joking voice.

"And then some…."Clare said biting her lip.

Eli grinned. "Fair enough…."


End file.
